


The Price

by Naty_White



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, M/M, Magic Ruins Everything, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы спасти стаю, Стайлз жертвует самым важным в своей жизни... но никто не может понять, чем же именно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616174) by [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit). 



Для спасения Бикон Хиллз ведьма требует «самое мощное, сильное чувство, что живет в душе одного из вас. То единственное, из-за чего хочется выпрыгивать из постели по утрам, то, из-за чего вы улыбаетесь, когда думаете, что никто не видит. Смысл вашего существования исчезнет, оставив после себя пустоту».

Потому что ведьмы — суки, как эта, — намерениями, эмоциями и энергией людей.

Все оглушены, но город в опасности, и это — их последний вариант.

Стайлз делает шаг вперед.

— Забирайте, — говорит он почти вежливо. Но оборотни, находящиеся среди них, могут почувствовать легкую дрожь за напускной храбростью. — Вы только сделаете мне одолжение. В любом случае, мне будет лучше без этого.

— Стайлз… — начинает было Скотт, но дело уже сделано.

Кажется, Стайлз не меняется после случившегося. Он по-прежнему безумно любит своего отца, тусуется со Скоттом каждую свободную минуту, бесстыдно флиртует с Малией и боготворит землю, по которой ходила Лидия (хотя теперь - большей иронией и уважением и без слепой детской страсти, но так стало задолго до последних событий). Он всё так же рубится в видеоигры, читает комиксы и пишет школьные сочинения на странные темы, напрягая учителей. Стая со страхом ждет, когда же Стайлз заплатит ужасную цену… но, кажется, ничего не меняется.

Они сбиты с толку и обеспокоены, и, наконец, прямо спрашивают у него — были ли у него тайные увлечения и мечты, которые он скрывал от всех? Ведь, казалось, Стайлз знал, что именно ведьма у него заберет. Он легко смеется говорит, что носил парик и в свободное время был тайной рок-звездой, а теперь отказался от музыкальной жизни из-за заклинания. Но прямого ответа не дает.

И, в конце концов, спустя несколько дней, прошедших без особых последствий, стая пожимает плечами и двигается дальше. Может быть, ведьма солгала, потому что Стайлз не выглядит как-то иначе и совершенно не расстроен потерей чего бы то ни было, так что, в итоге, всё получилось.

И если Стайлз проводит меньше времени, болтаясь в лофте или организуя спонтанные встречи стаи, то всё в порядке, ведь выпускной год — очень напряженное время для подростка. И если он не подкалывает Дерека так, как во время кризиса… пожалуй, это хороший знак, правда? Это значит, что стая нашла общий язык, и меньше расстройств для всех, это означает, что со всеми делами они будут управляться быстрее и гораздо легче.

И если Дерек чувствует холод, будто потерял что-то неосязаемое, невосполнимое и бесценное, он никогда не сможет объяснить, почему.

Не он заплатил цену. Это сделал Стайлз. И Стайлз в порядке.


	2. Chapter 2

Всё раскрывается почти три месяца спустя.

Стая расслабляется в лофте, поглощая заказанную еду и наслаждаясь такой редкой спокойной ночью. И всё хорошо до тех пор, пока Кира не спотыкается на ровном месте и не опрокидывает свою курицу в кунжуте* прямо Дереку на грудь.

Если честно — ничего неожиданного. То, как девушка, будто появившаяся из аниме, обращается с мечом с грацией самурая-балерины, но при этом не может пересечь комнату, не споткнувшись о собственные ноги, удивляло и было предметом не одной шутки.

Так что Дерек лишь закатывает глаза, не обращая внимания на её неоднократные извинения, и направляется к лестнице, на ходу снимая рубашку.

— Если бы я всё ещё был в него влюблен, я бы прямо сейчас тихо съехал с катушек.

Дерек чуть не наворачивается на ровном месте.

Все, как один, медленно поворачиваются к Стайлзу, который ставит стакан на стол и морщится.

— Чёрт. Я не хотел этого говорить, — он смущенно пожимает плечами, глядя на Дерека, и опускает взгляд на свою лапшу, как бы заканчивая разговор.

Взгляды перемещаются от Стайлза к Дереку, который стоит с напряженно вытянутым телом, и чье состояние мечется между шоком, « _он это всерьез?_ », сомнением и « _стоп, что?_ ».

Скотт, пожалуй, самый привычный к внезапным заявлениям друга, первым приходит в себя и нервно смеется.

— Подожди, чувак. Когда это ты был влюблен в Дерека?

Стайлз ещё несколько секунд тыкает палочками в свою лапшу, а потом снова поднимает взгляд, пожимая плечами.

— Это была не _влюбленность_ , это было больше похоже на… Ладно, я думаю, в любом случае это уже не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. Это было больше похоже на переворачивающую всю жизнь, всепоглощающую любовь.

А потом он ухмыляется. _Ухмыляется_. Будто его слова не разрывают в клочья реальность Дерека.

Он снова пожимает плечами, глядя на Дерека, словно это маленькая шутка, над которой они могут вместе посмеяться.

— Извини, чувак. Неловко вышло. Но сейчас это абсолютно не проблема. Типа, даже говорить не о чем.

Дерек чувствует себя странно уязвимым, даже несмотря на то, что говорит только Стайлз, и ловит себя на том, что натягивает свою испачканную рубашку обратно на плечи.

— _Как_ это не о чем?

Что-то похожее, что-то "всепоглощающее"… Он подросток, он просто преувеличивает. Или, может быть, всё это шутка. Это объяснило бы, почему Стайлз так спокойно, так равнодушно об этом говорит.

Но это пустые мысли. И он чувствует, как его щеки начинают пылать.

А вот Лидия явно мыслит в совершенно другом направлении. Она резко и пораженно выдыхает:

— Стайлз, ты не…

Ироничная улыбка теперь адресована не Дереку, а Лидии.

— Вы, ребята, знаете, что я избавился кое от чего.

Прошло почти три месяца, но ни одному из них не нужно больше секунды, чтобы догадаться.

Кира закрывает рот рукой, а Скотт издает приглушенный скулящий звук.

Дерек не уверен, что именно делает он, но это заставляет глаза Лидии наполниться одновременно нежностью и горечью, когда она бросает взгляд в его сторону.

Стайлз оглядывает их, и его брови ползут вверх.

— Да ладно вам, чуваки, хватит смотреть так, будто кто-то умер. Это круто, серьезно. Ни чувств, ни чумовых последствий. Я в порядке.

— Ты избавился от своей _любви_? — выдохнула Кира.

 _Любовь_.

Это слово бьет Дерека так сильно, что он буквально физически ощущает, как внутри все трясется.

То, что Стайлз отдал три месяца назад… у него не было возможности выбрать, что это будет, не было возможности разобраться в своих чувствах и выбрать то, которое было бы не так важно. Ведьма потребовала самое сильное чувство внутри него.

А самым сильным его чувством была любовь. К Дереку. 

И почему-то, когда Стайлз снова смотрит на Дерека без тени сомнения или напряжения, когда он ухмыляется и закатывет глаза, будто бы спрашивая: _"серьезно, что случилось с этими людьми?"_ – это становится последней каплей.

Дерек в секунду оказывается перед ним, хватая за рубашку и дергая на себя, от чего лапша вместе с палочками летят на пол. Скотт издает ещё один резкий звук, но не вмешивается. А Стайлз смотрит в лицо, которое так близко к его собственному, изумленно и явно озадаченно… и больше ничего.

Чего-то не хватало в течение этих месяцев, но он был не в состоянии определить, чего именно.

 _В любом случае, мне будет лучше без этого,_ — сказал тогда Стайлз.

Дерек изо всех сил борется с желанием встряхнуть этого хрупкого парня, чтобы немедленно стереть с его лица это равнодушное выражение. Его голос выходит рваным:

— Любить меня действительно было настолько ужасно?

Раньше в этих глазах вспыхнуло бы возмущение, Стайлз бы отстранился и ткнул пальцем в грудь Дереку, или наклонился бы так близко, что Дерек мог бы почувствовать его теплое дыхание, биение сердца, увидеть, как краснеют его щеки, но жертвой бы не пахло.

Сейчас же он просто вздыхает.

— Знаешь что? Да, Дерек. Так и было.

Руки отпускают Стайлза. Дерек делает небольшой шаг назад, а его сердце тяжелеет и сжимается от этого будничного равнодушия.

Стайлз смахивает остатки лапши со своей рубашки.

— Я был жалок, чувак. Я имею в виду, _мне_ было неловко за себя. Каждый раз, когда ты попадал в беду или был ранен, я чувствовал, как земля уходит у меня из-под ног. Ты уехал из города на пару месяцев, а я буквально сошел с ума и позволил демону-лису вползти в мой мозг.

Он смеется.

— Я по несколько дней прокручивал у себя в голове каждый наш дурацкий разговор. Я выбирал одежду, которая понравилась бы тебе, даже если не думал, что увижу тебя в этот день. Как… серьезно. Помнишь, однажды ты сказал, что у меня классная рубашка, и все рубашки в моем гардеробе вдруг стали фланелевыми?

Последние три месяца он почти не носит фланелевые рубашки.

Стайлз продолжает говорить прохладным бесцветным голосом.

 — И у меня были все эти фантазии о тебе…. И я говорю не только о фантазиях типа «18+». Я думал о том, как… каково это — держать тебя за руку. И как я мог бы убедить тебя _позволить_ мне держать тебя за руку. И… каким бы ты был Угрюмым Волком по утрам, хмурясь и щурясь от солнечного света. Но я всегда представлял тебя жаворонком. Как ты просыпаешься рано утром, чтобы потренироваться, приготовить для меня самый потрясающий омлет и ждать, когда же я, наконец, вытащу свою задницу из постели. Потому что я уверен, что ты любишь готовить. Я имею в виду, твой лофт практически пуст, но у тебя есть подставка со специями, ведь так? Или… Боже, я даже задумывался над тем, захотел бы ты когда-нибудь детей, или после пожара ты слишком напуган, чтобы хотеть когда-нибудь завести семью.

Дерек вздрагивает, а Стайлз потирает лоб. Остальные стоят вокруг них, как вкопанные, будто можно исчезнуть, просто достаточно долго оставаясь неподвижными. Или, возможно, они чувствуют себя, как и Дерек: слишком ошеломленными, слишком потрясенными, чтобы шевельнуться.

Стайлз, похоже, снова смущается. Кажется, это единственное чувство, на которое он способен, когда дело касается Дерека. Возможно, так оно и есть.

— Мне очень жаль, я просто… — он снова смеется, и эти звуки прорезают воздух, как острые когти. — Ты можешь себе это вообразить? Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — быть настолько влюбленным в кого-то и осознавать, что он _никогда_ не почувствует того же к тебе?

Он не должен ничего говорить. Он _не может_ ничего сказать. Но именно его молчание и привело к этой ситуации.

Голос Дерека звучит хрипло и сломлено:

— …Сейчас — да, представляю.

***

Дерек бежит из лофта. Ему плевать, если это делает его в глазах друзей трусом. И он не возвращается, пока не слышит, что там пусто, а потом пять дней никого не впускает.

Каждый член стаи приезжает по меньшей мере один раз. Лидия сначала полна сочувствия, но быстро переходит к угрозам и начинает штурмовать дверь, стуча своими туфлями за четыреста долларов, каблуки которых — Дерек уверен — просто созданы для того, чтобы вдалбливаться прямо в его мозг — ничтожная плата за то, что он запер дверь и не впускает её.

Кира оставляет продукты прямо под его дверью, вместе с коробками домашнего печенья и контейнерами с супом, словно он заболел гриппом, а не всего лишь умирает внутри. Малия доказывает, что выросла одна в лесу, сначала глубоко сопереживая, а потом поэтично разглагольствуя о том, какой Стайлз отличный парень, и что Дерек не должен на него злиться.

Скотт не беспокоит разговорами, а просто садится спиной к двери, позволяя Дереку опуститься на пол с другой стороны. Они находят временное облегчение в сердцебиении друг друга, молча скорбя над тем, насколько были невнимательны, и как много было принесено в жертву, а они оба ничего не заметили.

Стая там ради Дерека, но он не может заставить себя встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Он подвёл Стайлза. Он подвел себя. И, судя по всему, любить его столь невыносимо, что Стайлз принял решение отказаться от своих чувств вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить о них с Дереком.

И как, черт возьми, после этого он должен смотреть всем в глаза?

***

— Впусти меня. Серьезно, Дерек, иначе я буду ночевать под этой дверью. И ты знаешь, что я это сделаю.

Дверь распахивается как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз собирается к ней прислониться. Он вваливается в лофт прямо мимо Дерека, не успевая удержать равновесие. У него нет и секунды, чтоб насладиться маленькой победой, потому что Дерек тут же прожигает его свирепым взглядом.

—  _Почему_? — в его тоне нет ничего, кроме горечи.

И всё это из-за Стайлза. Он погрузил его в это.

Он устало вздыхает.

— Существует море вариантов, как ты мог бы продолжить этот вопрос, Дерек.

— Почему ты стал бы ждать там? Почему ты _здесь_? — слова Дерека жёсткие и возмущенные, а поза закрыта.

Стайлз запускает руку в волосы.

— Давай не будем, окей? Я всё-таки беспокоюсь.

Дерек скептически вскидывает брови. _Ты беспокоишься?_

Конечно, это так.

— Ты по-прежнему часть стаи.

Стайлз подбирает слова тщательно, думая, что они могут помочь, думая, что они разрядят атмосферу. Стая — всё для Дерека. Но, как только Стайлз произносит их вслух, он понимает, насколько это звучит как «давай будем просто друзьями».

Дерек хмурит брови, и Стайлз почти ощущает отголоски своего чувства, _память_ о нём. Он помнит, как любил возмущенные выражения лица Дерека, которые он пытался вызвать шутками или насмешками. У него даже был воображаемый каталог этих самых выражений от « _я пытаюсь выглядеть угрюмым, скрывая, как сильно ты меня смешишь_ » до « _я на грани звериной ярости — держись от меня подальше_ ». Помнит, как восхищался этими густыми бровями, которые могли бы выразить любую эмоцию лишь изгибом или подергиванием. Тогда лицо Дерека было для него шедевром.

А теперь… ну, не то, чтобы сейчас он ослеп. Дерек — привлекательный парень. Но это все столь отдаленно, столь абстрактно.

Это так странно — смотреть на того, кто был для тебя всем, и просто _ничего не чувствовать_.

— Я люблю готовить, — вдруг говорит Дерек, будто он ждал все пять дней, чтобы сказать это, и Стайлз ощущает, как атмосфера немного разряжается.

Он ухмыляется.

— Так и знал.

Но Дерек уставился в пол, и Стайлз не знает, куда себя деть. Это должно было быть легче для него, ведь он — незаинтересованная сторона. Но, так или иначе, это заставляет чувствовать себя неуверенно. Роботом. Как, черт возьми, у него может выйти путный душевный разговор, если его душа просто не лежит к этому?

— …Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне?

Так-то лучше. Вопросы, с ними он может справиться. Особенно с такими очевидными.

— Да ладно. Ты был _Дереком_. Ты был для меня прекрасной, давней и неосуществимой фантазией, чувак. Да ты едва терпел меня, и у тебя были девушки… Я знаю, прости, но это так. Каковы были шансы, что ты когда-нибудь хоть немного заинтересуешься надоедливым подростком, который тебе даже едва нравился? В смысле, я лучше всех могу справиться с мучительным унижением, но — ты, отвергающий меня? Это бы меня уничтожило.

Дерек поджимает губы и теперь смотрит на Стайлза с какой-то горечью и чем-то, напоминающим отвращение к самому себе. Стайлз потирает шею, чувствуя себя неловко.

— Но, даже зная все это, я по-прежнему всё время хотел быть рядом с тобой. Я не мог серьезно думать о том, чтобы быть с кем-то другим, потому что ты всегда был рядом.

— В прошедшем времени.

Стайлз замолкает, прекращая болтовню.

— Что?

— Ты всё время говоришь обо мне в прошедшем времени.

— Ну… Я думаю, ты вроде как в прошлом для меня, чувак, — он морщится от собственных слов, понимая что они выходят жестокими и бесчувственными, и он не имеет в виду именно это.

Дерек пытается сохранить непроницаемое лицо, но эмоций так много, что их не сдержать. Он сжимает челюсть, а в глазах отражаются боль и потеря. И предательство.

Для этого у Стайлза тоже был воображаемый каталог: гамма яростных выражений лица Дерека от « _давай, шути уже и оставь меня в покое_ » до « _мне безумно нужны шестичасовые обнимашки, но, скорее всего, я убью любого, кто попробует это сделать_ ».

Глаза Дерека не выглядели такими уязвимыми с тех пор, как умер Бойд. И Стайлзу _не всё равно_ , даже если он уже _не любит_. Дерек все ещё часть стаи.

Так что он не отступает, несмотря на то, как неловко себя чувствует. Он медленно делает шаг вперед, поднимая руку и легонько касаясь щеки Дерека — отголосок жеста, который он когда-то хотел сделать.

— Я помню, как сильно был влюблен в тебя.

Глаза Дерека — открытые раны. Он судорожно вздыхает и медленно наклоняется, и Стайлз позволяет себя поцеловать. Позволяет мягким губам прикоснуться к своим, позволяет пятидневной щетине царапать щеку, Дерек хватается за его рубашку, целуя сильнее, и из его горла вырывается отчаянный, страстный стон. Стайлз сильнее жмурит и без того закрытые глаза и пытается напомнить себе, что всего три месяца назад это было бы гораздо больше, чем просто приятно, что три месяца назад этот звук _разрушил_ бы его.

Он медленно открывает глаза, когда Дерек наконец отстраняется — бледный, задыхающийся и дрожащий — ища на лице Стайлза что-то, что тот не может дать.

— А где _мне_ найти ведьму, чтобы она забрала это и у меня?

Стайлз спокойно выдыхает.

— Весь город был в опасности, Дерек. Целый город, даже ты. Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что сожалею об этом? Я не могу об этом сожалеть. В смысле, я сожалею, что это безусловно сейчас причиняет тебе боль, и какой-то части меня вроде любопытно, совершили бы мы когда-нибудь этот безумный поступок, но… — он замолкает, качая головой. — Кто-то должен был это сделать, и я сделал, и сейчас со мной всё в порядке.

— Сейчас с тобой всё в порядке, — вторит ему Дерек.

Это могло бы прозвучать горько или иронично, с сарказмом или сомнением, но Стайлз чувствует, что он на самом деле находит утешение в этом знании.

…Проклятье.

Заключил сделку Стайлз, а расплачивается Дерек, и он ещё переживает — в порядке ли Стайлз.

Они могли бы так сильно любить друг друга.

Это абстрактное осознание: приглушенное, далекое, неуловимое. И впервые почти за три месяца Стайлз задается вопросом, а действительно ли с ним всё в порядке?


	3. Chapter 3

Он с трудом заставляет себя вылезти из постели. Всё тело болит, но это приятная боль, которая остается лишь сладким послевкусием. Он выгибает спину, просто чтобы почувствовать больше этого огня, и улыбается.

Секс — это что-то _потрясающее_.

А сейчас идет менее потрясающая часть, так как Стайлз знает, что независимо от того, насколько измотан его партнер, ему никогда не хватает такта заснуть рядом после секса, чтобы Стайлз мог себе позволить спокойно улизнуть. И конечно же, как только он натягивает свои джинсы и поворачивается, пара переменчивых зеленых глаз смотрит на него с тихой надеждой.

…Стайлз реально ненавидит эту часть.

Часть, где он знает, что должен паршиво себя чувствовать. Часть, где он накидывает рубашку на плечи, не отводя взгляда от глаз мужчины напротив, и с нажимом произносит:

— Я _не могу_.

Знакомая боль мелькает в этих глазах — даже спустя всё это время — прежде, чем исчезнуть. Принятие. Дерек кривит губы в намеке на печальную улыбку, закрывает глаза, и Стайлз быстро сваливает из лофта. 

***

— Это неправильно, понимаешь? То, что ты делаешь, — Скотт сидит у него на кухне, когда Стайлз возвращается домой, и его челюсть стиснута так, будто он готовился к этому разговору.

Ну да, распланировал свою Альфа-речь о том, что правильно и неправильно, о нормах морали, которые не вписываются в мир, где человек может потерять контроль над собой, если ему луна не так посветит, или убить, потому что японский демон-лис в его голове приказал ему; или в один день проснуться с одним комплектом чувств, а на следующий — с другим.

Кто, черт возьми, сказал, что правильно, а что лишено морали?

— Он хочет этого, — говорит Стайлз, кидая ключи на тумбочку и чувствуя, как губы слегка дергаются в ухмылке, несмотря на неодобрительный взгляд Скотта. — Он хочет _меня_. Это никому не вредит.

— Это причиняет ему боль _именно потому_ , что он этого хочет, — Скотт откидывается назад, расстроенный и серьезный.

Вечно серьезный Скотт. Вот почему он никогда не должен был об этом узнать.

***

_Это не начинается постепенно или незаметно. Они проваливаются в это без предупреждения, без медленного сближения или какого-нибудь романтичного, сентиментального дерьма. Может быть, в другой жизни могли бы; может быть, в другой жизни Стайлз смаковал бы каждую секунду, неторопливо этим наслаждаясь. Но в этой жизни у Стайлза нет таких эмоций, чтобы жалеть об этом._

_Он продал свою душу (любовь) дьяволу (ведьме)._

_И когда сломленный, с тусклым взглядом, недвусмысленно полураздетый Дерек хватает его за рукав и просит Стайлза его трахнуть, ему даже в голову не приходит сказать «нет»._

_Окей, это приходит ему в голову, но в то время просто не кажется хорошей идеей. Потому что Дерек горяч, одинок и нуждается в нем после этой последней трагедии (Питер Хейл был тем ещё мудаком, но, боже, он не заслуживает уйти так, и Дерек не заслуживает потерять ещё одного члена семьи, каким бы психом тот ни был). К тому же Стайлз — просто подросток, и не то чтобы он получает множество других предложений, а то, что Дерек считает его сексуально привлекательным, несомненно повышает самооценку, даже несмотря на отсутствие влюбленности._

_На самом деле, это равноценная сделка для них обоих._

_Поэтому он облизывает губы и с любопытством прижимает руку к прессу Дерека, и тот издает приглушенный стон, который прожигает Стайлза насквозь, а после они приникают друг к другу. Кожа на коже ощущается так чертовски хорошо. А когда он просыпается — Дерека уже нет, но Стайлз ни секунды об этом не жалеет._

_А потом это происходит снова. Или… почти. Оба ухмыляются и буквально дрожат от облегчения (ну, Стайлз ухмыляется. Лицо же Дерека разглаживается и светлеет, будто в эту самую секунду на его плечах не лежит тяжесть всех грехов мира). Просто они благодарны за то, что всё ещё живы после этого последнего - «что за черт, такое на самом деле существует?» - монстра, который решил завестись в Бикон Хиллз._

_Стайлз выбрасывает оба кулака над головой и с ухмылкой поворачивается к Дереку, но тот вдруг оказывается прямо перед ним и грубо вторгается в его рот, проглатывая победный клич. И адреналин наполняет его вены, ведь он был на волосок от смерти, а Дерек перед ним — словно крепкая надежная **живая** стена._

_Он прижимается к нему, вцепившись в эти широкие покатые плечи, но Дерек тут же отстраняется с широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами, раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий, бормоча извинения, будто они вовсе не трахались меньше, чем три недели назад, так какого черта?_

_Он исчезает, как только из-за дальнего угла выбегают Скотт и Кира, оба покрытые желто-серой слизью монстра, с вопросом, выиграно ли сражение._

_После этого Дерек избегает Стайлза пять дней, и парень возвращается к своей жизни. До тех пор, пока Дерек не появляется у его двери, напряженный и задумчивый._

_— Прости, — говорит он сразу, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я не должен был… Я знаю, что ты не…_

_Стайлз хорош в болтовне, но действительно плох в неловких разговорах, поэтому он хватает Дерека и затыкает его жестким поцелуем. Дерек плавится в его руках. Такой теплый, мускулистый и такой податливый. У него вырывается отчаянный стон, и этот звук что-то переворачивает в Стайлзе, и он, морщась, отступает._

_— Я не… Слушай, я не люблю тебя или ещё что, окей? Я не могу. Но, Дерек, ты чертовски горяч, и тот раз был безумным в некотором роде, и я действительно был бы не против повторения. Так что, думаю, я могу сказать, что не прочь немного снять стресс или время от времени что-нибудь отпраздновать. Если, конечно, ты этого хочешь._

_Он не делает ничего плохого, не пользуется его положением или что-то в этом роде, он просто предлагает варианты. Дает Дереку такой легкий выход._

_И Дерек это понимает, когда выслушивает его, поэтому он отстраняется, разворачивается и делает несколько быстрых шагов прочь, потирая ладонью лицо. Стайлз облизывает губы и пожимает плечами, потому что, черт возьми, это стоило того, чтобы попытаться._

_Но затем Дерек быстро поворачивается, возвращаясь обратно, и, рвано выдохнув «на хуй», буквально подхватывает Стайлза, втаскивает его внутрь и припечатывает к ближайшей стене, глубоко целуя и возбуждая его почти до оргазма прежде, чем хоть один из них вспоминает о незакрытой двери._

_И теперь это становится чем-то необходимым. Тем, что нужно после битвы, и когда хочешь отвлечься от исследований, и в «ночь пятницы после свидания с той горячей девицей из English bombs»._

_И если Дерек иногда оставляет слишком мягкие, долгие поцелуи на его коже, или останавливается, чтобы пройтись взглядом по лицу Стайлза так, будто бы он без ума от этого… что ж, едва ли его можно обвинить в том, что у него есть чувства, больше, чем Стайлза — в том, что у того их нет._

_Поэтому Стайлз игнорирует то, как его внутренности виновато скручиваются в такие моменты, и трется или кусает чуть сильнее, а потом они снова трахаются — жестко, жаждуще, отчаянно и бессмысленно… За исключением одного мгновения, когда он, облизанный, с засосами по всему телу и оттраханный, как никогда раньше в своей жизни, сильно кончает, поджимая пальцы ног; когда всё в мире кажется просто идеальным, даже **Дерек** , и он думает, что вспоминает, каково это — чувствовать себя влюбленным._

_Это просто физиология и длится лишь полсекунды, словно яркая вспышка, а после того, как этот опьяняющий порыв проходит, это снова просто Дерек. Горячий, доверчивый, и он рядом.  
_

_И кто сказал, что этого недостаточно?_

***

Скотт хватает его за руку, когда он разворачивается, чтобы избежать этого разговора. Он определенно не готов это обсуждать, но у него совершенно нет выбора, так как Скотт удерживает его на месте, как обиженный шестилетка. Демонстративно, но безрезультатно дернув руку, он закатывает глаза и бросает на своего друга холодный взгляд.

— Слушай, мы можем просто… не делать этого?

— Я не знаю. А _ты_ можешь?

Стайлз морщится.

— Чувак, это переходит все возможные границы даже лучших друзей. Моя сексуальная жизнь далеко не твое дело, окей? Он знает, что это такое. Он сам это начал. Он взрослый человек, и я, кстати, тоже, так что просто перестань играть в Альфу и позволь нам самим решать, хорошо?

Скотт стискивает зубы, но отпускает руку Стайлза, полагаясь на то, что он останется и выслушает (что, черт побери, Стайлз и делает).

— Я не _играю_ в Альфу, — говорит Скотт тихо, но твердо. — Я и _есть_ твой Альфа. И — что ещё важнее — Дерека. И ты убиваешь его, чувак.

***

_Позже они лежат в постели. Это пятый раз, как они это делают, но и самый первый их «Стайлз слишком пьян, чтобы пойти домой и увидеться с отцом, но слишком трезв, чтобы свалиться где-нибудь в беспамятстве, так что давай потрахаемся, Дерек» раз вместе, и Стайлз быстро понимает, что он всё ещё пьян даже после секса, и что Дереку действительно пора перекрасить в лофте потолки._

_— Это самая странная вещь, — говорит он тихо и задумчиво. — Я имею в виду… в тебе ничего не изменилось. Ты по-прежнему несправедливо горяч, и у тебя остался этот сухой сарказм, что мне нравится, мой «номер один» в одержимости человеком. И ты до смешного верный, а ещё молчаливый и задумчивый в этом своем невероятном, мрачном «приди и разгадай все мои тайны» смысле. И каждая из этих вещей меня заводит, типа «Вау». Понимаешь? Но сейчас это просто… — он поднимает над ними руку и широко растопыривает пальцы. — Пуф. Как будто то же самое уравнение вдруг дает другой ответ. Ты ничего не значишь для меня._

_Он смотрит на Дерека и видит, как искажается его лицо. И он чувствует вспышку смущения, потому что… да, конечно, он морщится. Это было самой дерьмовой вещью, которую только можно было ему сказать._

_— Прости, мой мозг отключил речевой фильтр, и в последнее время я не могу толком…_

_На этот раз ему удается заткнуться. Он хочет сказать, насколько странно то, что почти невозможно думать о чувствах Дерека. Они не определяются в его мозгу так же, как раньше, так же, как у всех остальных. Мысли и мнения Дерека в последнее время оказывают на него так мало влияния, и трудно помнить о том, что для него всё наоборот._

_Но Дерек сглатывает и медленно приподнимается, уставившись в дальнюю стену, и Стайлз может увидеть искренность на его лице._

_— Нет, ты должен… Стайлз, продолжай говорить такие вещи. Это опускает меня с небес на землю._

_Стайлз хмуро на него смотрит, но кивает. Это не дает Дереку впасть в иллюзию, начать думать, что это нечто большее, чем кажется. Что это то, чем быть не может._

_— Я не люблю тебя, — говорит серьезно Стайлз, и губы Дерека дергаются._

_— Спасибо._

***

       _Нахуй глупых подростков и их глупые, лживые оправдания типа «ну, мы никогда не говорили, что были единственными друг у друга, Стайлз». Тайлер хотел быть «не единственным»? Стайлз мог бы показать ему, что такое — быть не единственным._

_— Я не люблю тебя, — гневно выплевывает Стайлз, влетая в лофт, с усилием задвигает дверь и толкает Дерека спиной к заново отполированному кухонному столу._

_Из руки Дерека выскальзывает ложка или лопаточка и со стуком падает на пол, когда он с силой впивается пальцами в волосы Стайлза, выгибая их тела навстречу друг другу._

_Прошло три недели с их последней встречи, с тех пор, как Стайлз начал встречаться с Тайлером и ему официально стал не нужен больше приятель-для-секса. Всего три недели, но Дерек прижимает и целует его так, будто тот был на войне или ещё что-то вроде того, и, Боже, это просто охуенно — чувствовать себя желанным._

_До тех пор, пока Малия не спускается вниз по винтовой лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки:_

_— Кажется, я слышала, что Стайлз пришел… — и замирает, раскрыв рот._

_Стайлз быстро отталкивает Дерека, вытирая губы._

_Что ж, его день только что из дерьмового опустился до худшего в жизни._

_— Твою мать, Дерек. Забыл, что не один?_

_Щеки Дерека тут же вспыхивают, он втягивает шею и опускает глаза в пол, с явным интересом пересчитывая половицы. Ладно, может быть, не совсем справедливо злиться на него, потому что Стайлз вроде сам налетел и запрыгнул на него, не оставляя шансов на разговоры. Но всё же Дерек мог бы просто оттолкнуть его, остановить или ещё что, ведь так? Серьезно._

_Он перестает хмуриться, когда останавливает взгляд на Малии. Кузены или нет, но в ней всё, чего нет в Дереке — свет и невинность, и вспыльчивость по пустякам. И под всем этим скрывается тот ещё крепкий орешек (никто не смог бы в одиночку выжить в лесу в течение десяти лет и не обзавестись такой скорлупой), но во многих отношениях она всё ещё ребенок, с таким твердым, простодушным пониманием правды и честности, что смогла бы посоперничать в этом со Скоттом._

_Но, как бы то ни было, даже несмотря на огромную просьбу сохранить всё в тайне, его лучший друг узнает об этом менее, чем через час._

_И он никогда не перестанет капать ему на мозги этой хренью._

***

— Слушай, какого черта тебе нужно, Скотт?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был _Стайлзом_.

Это заставляет его остановиться. Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, а плечи невольно напрягаются.

— …Я и есть Стайлз, — вспышка волнения и знакомого сомнения вибрируют в нем. Скотт замечает это, мысленно берет свои слова обратно и морщится.

— Я не это имел в виду… Ты всё еще Стайлз. Я знаю, что ты Стайлз. Просто ты… ты перестаешь быть собой, когда дело касается Дерека.

Скотт смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и взглядом, кажется, проникает прямо в душу, умоляя Стайлза понять его. И он понимает, но в этом-то и проблема. Его губы искривляются в резкой едкой улыбке, потому что он может чувствовать горечь потери, даже если больше ничего нет.

— Потому что «Стайлз» должен быть влюблен в Дерека.

Скотт вздыхает, и ему кажется, что он все же упускает что-то важное.

— Потому что ты заботишься о людях. Ты _понимаешь_ людей. А сейчас одно из двух: или ты не осознаешь, что творишь, или тебе просто плевать. Это… это странно — видеть тебя таким, чувак.

Это задевает Стайлза за живое. Он бьет кулаком по столешнице (о чем тут же жалеет, морщась от боли).

— Это странно _быть_ таким, окей? Странно знать, что здесь — внутри меня — чего-то не хватает, что это… просто… в паззле «Сердце Стайлза» нет детали в форме Дерека. И, _боже_ , я никогда больше это не повторю, потому что это самая ванильная вещь, которую я когда-либо говорил.

Губы Скотта подергиваются. Но в его глазах по-прежнему читается боль.

— Я не знаю, чувак. Когда-то ты говорил очень ванильные вещи о Лидии.

Стайлз ухмыляется ему в ответ.

— Точно. Ещё один великий романтический провал в моей жизни.

— Стайлз, просто подумай об этом вот так: если бы мы снова были в десятом классе и Лидия подошла бы к тебе и сказала «Эй, Стайлз, мне пофиг на тебя, но давай, короче, перепихнемся», что бы ты сделал?

— …Проверил бы, нет ли в ее подвале стручков*? — отвечает он, но в груди возникает неприятное щемящее чувство. Он точно знает, к чему клонит Скотт, и на этот раз уверен в ответе. — Я в любом случае ухватился бы за эту возможность, взял бы всё, что она захотела бы мне дать. Потому что я был полностью под её властью.

— И это убило бы тебя, чувак. Просто… если ты не можешь думать о Дереке, подумай хотя бы об этом, хорошо?

***

Поэтому он старается держаться подальше. В самом деле пытается. Но если он и не любит Дерека, то определенно привык к нему. К тому, как он роняет что-нибудь, как только Стайлз посмотрит на него _таким_ взглядом. К тому, как он по-прежнему ведет себя жестко и равнодушно на людях, но Стайлз слишком часто ловит на себе его взгляды, нежные или жаркие, и вообще он смотрит на Стайлза восхищенно, словно он самое привлекательное и интересное создание, существующее в природе.

К тому, как он обхватывает запястья Стайлза и прижимает их к кровати, удерживая, но большими пальцами поглаживая его ладони в этакой нелепо-горячей смеси мягкости и доминирования. К тому, как он всегда беспокоится о том, чтобы Стайлз был в порядке, забывая при этом о себе, но помня каждый изгиб и сладкое местечко, будто у него есть чертов путеводитель по телу Стайлза, а он сам — _чрезвычайно_ увлеченный турист.

К этому времени Стайлз был близок с четырьмя людьми, включая Дерека, и никто не был в шаге от поклонения телу Стайлза так же, как Дерек.

Стайлз ловит себя на том, что скучает во время свиданий, желая снова оказаться в лофте с Дереком, берущим его.

Он знает, что не влюблен. Если бы он был влюблен, он бы сейчас остановился. И разве это не безумная дрянная ирония… если бы он достаточно заботился о Дереке, что он фактически должен был делать, он бы прекратил всё это.

В настоящий же момент это просто чертовски слишком хорошее ощущение, чтобы отказаться от него.

***

Кира нежно держит Дерека за руки, и Дерек ей позволяет. Она опускается на колени перед ним, сидящим на краю низкой тахты. Стайлз не может видеть её лица с этого ракурса, но её голова наклонена, а поза мягкая и успокаивающая. Плечи Дерека опущены, а глаза смотрят в пол.

— Ты же знаешь, что должен.

Дерек морщится и поворачивает голову, уставившись в боковое окно.

— Послушай…

— Дерек, никто из нас даже вообразить не может, каково тебе сейчас. Если бы это произошло со Скоттом, если бы он просто вдруг перестал… Я знаю, что сломалась бы. И это нормально — позволять себе чувствовать это, понимаешь?

Дерек сильно жмурится, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. Тот факт, что он до сих пор не сбежал, говорит многое о… Кире, может быть, или о том, как сильно Дерек стал доверять стае. Или, возможно, о том, насколько Дереку нужно немного поддержки, даже если он ни за что в жизни в этом не признается.

— И мы все здесь ради тебя, и мы хотим помочь тебе. Но ты должен попробовать двигаться дальше.

Когда Дерек открывает глаза, его взгляд скользит мимо Киры и останавливается прямо на Стайлзе, стоящем далеко в дверях.

— Я знал, на что подписывался.

И Стайлз, стиснув зубы, быстро выходит из лофта.

***

Именно Лидия в конце концов приводит его в чувство. Он врывается в её дом, надеясь на некий по-настоящему дельный совет, потому что Кира и Скотт слишком мягки и эмоциональны, а Малия на стороне Скотта с тех пор, как признала его своим Альфой.

Она сидит за своим столом, нанося красный ( _гранатовый, Стайлз_ ) лак на ногти и выслушивая его тираду, хотя, вероятно, уже знает всю историю, потому что девчонки любят сплетничать, верно? Лидия, скорее всего, услышала все это от Малии раньше Скотта.

Но она позволяет ему выговориться, и это довольно приятно.

— Я понимаю, что это не самый лучший вариант для всех, но это ведь лучше, чем ничего, верно? Я имею в виду, не похоже, что Дерек собирается завести аккаунт в ОкейКупидон и познакомиться там с кем-нибудь, ведь так? Поэтому он может быть или всё время один, или иногда быть со мной, а если он этого не хочет, он мог бы просто, блять, так и сказать, окей? А он не сказал.

И это кажется самым очевидным в мире оправданием тому, почему это нормально, несмотря на то, сколько смущающих аналогий с ним же пятнадцатилетним Скотт может привести Стайлзу.

Лидия дует на ногти, задумчиво глядя, как они сохнут, а затем бросает на него спокойный, но внимательный взгляд.

— Ты ведешь себя, как полный мудак, ты это понимаешь?

Последняя надежда на союзника лопнула. Он устало вздыхает.

— Слышал что-то такое.

— Слышал, что спишь с жертвой насилия?

Это что-то новенькое. Он перестает расхаживать.

— Он… Дерек…

— Жертва. Жертва _повторяющегося_ сексуального насилия, — она поднимает один блестящий _гранатовый_ ноготь. — Кейт совратила его, когда он был чуть младше нас, чтобы убить всю его семью. Если это не насилие, то я не знаю, что это. — Вверх поднимается второй идеально накрашенный ноготь, под стать её безупречно изогнутой брови. — Мисс Блейк спала с ним под совершенно лживым предлогом, чтобы быть под защитой от стаи Альф. И теперь вот с ним спишь ты, прекрасно при этом зная, что он полностью помешан на тебе, влюблен по уши, зная, что ты никогда не будешь чувствовать того же, потому что… что? Это способ повысить самооценку?

Разгибается третий палец, и Стайлз отступает назад, чувствуя себя полностью опустошенным. Потому что он не такой, он не…

Взгляд Лидии немного смягчается, а рука опускается.

— Я не говорю, что ты такой же, как они. Никто так не думает. И не пойми меня неправильно, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы время от времени потешить свое самолюбие. Но прими совет от того, кто знает. Постарайся не делать это за счет того, кого ты не собираешься уничтожить.

Он кивает, с трудом глотая, потому что… он должен был об этом подумать. Он подумал бы об этом, если бы это касалось кого-то другого, а не Дерека. Но Дерек — это нечувствительная зона в мозгу, и с каждым днем становится только хуже. И отголоски его прежних чувств, его воспоминания о том, каково это — любить Дерека, медленно выцветают со временем и неиспользованием.

— Мне хотелось бы любить его, ты же знаешь.

Она вздыхает, качая головой.

— Я знаю, милый. Но ты не любишь. Так что ты собираешься быть парнем, который дразнит его пустыми надеждами, пока не найдет кого-то получше и окончательно его не бросит, или собираешься быть парнем, который поступает правильно? 

***

— Ничего, ничего… черт возьми, _ничего_.

Через два часа после разговора с Лидией Стайлз стоит на коленях в дальней части клиники Дитона, перерывая фолианты с древними преданиями, и вряд ли завтра утром ветеринар (и по совместительству эксперт по сверхъестественному) оценит такое обращение с ними.

Он отшвыривает очередную книгу, но та почему-то не падает на пол с привычным звонким шлепком. На этом месте внезапно оказывается Дерек, который держит книгу в руках, хмуро разглядывая обложку. Она выглядит новой, с причудливым шрифтом в старинном стиле: _Wytchcraft & Wylle: Заклинания защиты против колдовства._

— Появился новый враг, о котором мы должны знать?

Здесь Дерек. Потому что, _конечно же_ , здесь Дерек. Скорее всего, он может почувствовать разочарование Стайлза за многие мили или около того.

Дерек садится на корточки, и выражение его лица немного смягчается. Он откладывает книгу и проводит большим пальцем по щеке Стайлза.

И Стайлз смотрит на него, глотая рваные вдохи и гадая, когда же будет расстроен достаточно, чтобы заплакать. Он переводит ищущий взгляд между глазами Дерека, словно может найти в них то, что потерял. Дерек кажется растерянным, но спокойно ждёт, позволяя ему смотреть. Потому что Дерек ни в чем и никогда не отказал бы ему… и никогда не стал бы требовать у Стайлза ничего взамен.

— Я _ненавижу_ это, — огрызается он, и Дерек вздрагивает. Его рука падает, и Стайлз наблюдает за этим падением.

— Стайлз, прости. Я знаю, что не должен…

Проклятье, он думает, что Стайлз говорит о _нем_.

— Не _извиняйся_ , Дерек. — И Дерек снова вздрагивает, выглядя пристыженным и всё ещё сбитым с толку. Стайлз сделал это с ним. У него до сих пор не укладывается в голове, что он _делает_ всё это с ним одним лишь выражением, словом. — Дерек, я тебя абсолютно ни в чем не виню. Я _тебя_ не ненавижу.

Губы Дерека искривляются, а челюсть сжимается крепче.

— Я знаю. Ты ничего ко мне не чувствуешь.

И в этих словах определенно горечь, теперь, когда он слышит её. Остальные были правы, ни хрена это не нормально.

С каждой секундой Дерек выглядит всё более несчастным. Наконец, он отрывает от него взгляд, опустив его вместо этого на разбросанные вокруг книги. И выражение его лица возвращается от раненого к встревоженному, как только он начинает читать названия. Стайлз прослеживает за его взглядом.

Привороты. Заклинания, чтобы вернуть то, что было потеряно. Любовные и отражающие заклинания, и…

— Стайлз, что…

Стайлз покачивается, сидя на пятках.

— Я ненавижу эту дурацкую пустоту в груди, Дерек. Мысль, что это… что это могло бы быть всем. Ты мог бы быть самым лучшим, что со мной случалось. Но сейчас это просто… —  _Пуф_. Он стискивает зубы, вороша рукой волосы. — Я не хочу быть эгоистом. Я не эгоист, Дерек, понимаешь? Я просто не такой. Это то, что я _знаю_ о себе. И я знаю, что я-восемь-месяцев-назад жестко избил бы меня сегодняшнего за то, что я тебя использую.

Дерек лишь качает головой, глядя на него так, будто это последнее, что он ожидал. Будто он даже не догадывался, что его используют.

— Ты не… Стайлз, я это начал.

Стайлз раздраженно фыркает, закинув руки над головой.

— Ага, попробуй сказать это кому-нибудь другому. В любом случае это не имеет значения, — добавляет он быстро, потому что на секунду Дерек обнажает клыки, а на его лице мелькает свирепое выражение. — Смысл даже не в этом.

Дерек оглядывается на книги, нахмурив брови, как будто пытается разобраться в том, что видит. Стараясь лишний раз себя не обнадеживать.

— Так _в чем же_ смысл? Ты пытаешься… разрушить магию ведьмы? Вернуть обратно свои чувства? — его голос с каждым словом становится всё тише, приобретая ту робкую, неуверенно-хриплую нотку, которая появляется, когда что-то кажется ему слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой.

Обычно так и бывает.

— …Я хотел почувствовать то же, что чувствуешь ты, Дерек. В смысле… боже, если то, что мы делаем — хорошо, и это при том, что я ничего не чувствую к тебе, я даже представить не могу, на что это было бы похоже, если бы я чувствовал.

Что-то мелькает в глазах Дерека, будто он помнит, насколько это хорошо. Быть с человеком, которого любишь, хоть и мимолетно. И Стайлз наконец чувствует вспышку чего-то к Дереку — ревность.

— Я имею в виду, что отменял свидания, чтобы быть с тобой, Дерек. Я даже забивал на тусовки со Скоттом, чтобы быть с тобой. И каждый раз я думаю, ну разве это не любовь? Желание быть с тобой всё время? Может быть, заклинание ведьмы ослабло или… или я каким-то образом снова научился тебя любить. Но я не люблю, потому что ты вообще меня сейчас слышишь? _Я_ хочу чувствовать, _я_ хочу, чтобы стало лучше. Мне плевать, если тебе плохо или если ты меня ненавидишь, или даже если ты хорошо проводишь время до тех пор, пока позволяешь мне быть рядом с тобой, глядя на меня так, будто хочешь меня, продолжая делать все эти _вещи_ со мной.

Дерек снова смотрит на него с нежностью и отчаянием, а это точно неправильная реакция. Стайлз ловит себя на том, что облизывает губы.

— И… ты действительно не должен, Дерек.

— Ладно, — это выходит грубовато от волнения ( _волнения_ , блин) и возбуждения. И он его совсем не слушает. Он бы позволил Стайлзу опрокинуть себя на спину и оттрахать прямо тут, в библиотеке Дитона, если бы он этого захотел. Стайлз мог причинить ему боль, унизить его, сделать ему что-нибудь, и он бы просто это принял.

Это настолько невероятно и нездорово — иметь такую власть над кем-то, кто не имеет её над тобой вообще.

Он снова смотрит на книги, пытаясь заглушить шум в ушах.

Он не Кейт Арджент и не Дженнифер Блейк. Он всё ещё _Стайлз_ , а Стайлз не воспользоваться бы так никем.

— В любом случае ничего не выйдет. Заклинание, расплата, всё равно. Здесь, кажется, вообще нет лазеек. Половина из этих страниц уже были в пометках, когда я сюда пришел; видимо, остальные в первую очередь исследовали дерьмо в любовной магии, когда это всё произошло. Ты мог бы превратить меня в какого-нибудь безмозглого раба любви или усилить моё вожделение, но мы оба знаем, что желание — как раз не проблема. Есть заклинание, вытаскивающее похороненные чувства на поверхность, но ведьма буквально высосала их и съела, или что она там сделала, нечего воскрешать. Мы могли бы попробовать заклинание, отзеркаливающее чувства, но это заставило бы меня чувствовать всё, что чувствуешь ты, практически превратив меня в менее накачанную версию тебя, но без своих собственных чувств, так что, думаю, это никуда не годится. Тут есть… ха, зацени — поцелуй истинной любви. Но даже если бы я верил во что-то подобное, я, очевидно, больше тебя не люблю, а мы целовались достаточно, чтобы это сработало, если оно, конечно, вообще работает.

Дерек несколько секунд смотрит на него в потрясенном молчании, а потом откашливается.

— Итак, мы там, где были час назад.

Стайлз угрюмо облизывает губы.

— Мы там, где были.

Взгляд Дерека скользит вниз по его лицу, останавливаясь на губах, и немного смягчается. Секундой позже он моргает и отводит взгляд в сторону, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Это огорчает тебя.

_Нет, это огорчает **тебя** , идиот._

Но внезапное воспоминание подсказывает ему, что таким образом Дерека ни в чем не убедить. Он крепко сжимает губы, что Дерек расценивает как «да».

— Хорошо. Ладно, оставить всё это не будет для меня легко. В смысле, не было бы, я просто… Я… я могу уехать, если ты хочешь.

— Уехать? — Стайлз оглядывает заваленную книгами комнату. Было бы неплохо, если бы он немного помог ему прибраться для начала, но…

— Уехать из Бикон Хиллз, — уточняет Дерек, потирая рукой шею. — Может, так будет лучше. Я, наверное, должен был сначала…

—  _Дерек_ , — у Стайлза даже мысли такой не возникало. — Пожалуйста, не пудри мне мозги этим «если любишь — отпусти» дерьмом, ладно? Мы оба — часть стаи Скотта. Типа, суперважные части. Ты знаешь, что без нас город развалится, взорвется, или ещё что-нибудь. — И Дерек тоже нуждается в стае, ха. Он просто сохранит интересы Дерека в глубине души, так что выкуси, ведьма магически-сосущая-чувства. — Ты не сбежишь, забив на свою семью из-за этого. И… это в любом случае не то, чего я хочу.

Плечи Дерека быстро напрягаются и расслабляются при слове «семья». Теперь он смотрит на Стайлза знакомым, полным боли взглядом.

— Что ты хочешь, Стайлз?

_Я хочу прекратить этот неловкий разговор и трахнуть тебя._

Но он не говорит этого. Это прогресс, правда?

Может быть недостаточный, но хоть что-то.

— Мы не можем продолжать так жить. Хотя бы потому, что я думаю, в какой-то момент Кира может зарезать меня, если я продолжу возвращаться к тебе.

Дерек смущено отводит взгляд, словно ему тяжело признать, что кто-то заботится о нем достаточно, чтобы зарезать кого-то, защищая его честь.

И Стайлз этому поспособствовал. Конечно, большая часть этого уже присутствовала, когда они встретились. Людей, виноватых в той куче комплексов, из которых состоит Дерек, много, но Стайлз — один из них.

— …Я думаю, возможно, нам следует выследить ведьму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Стручки в подвале — отсылка к фильму "Вторжение похитителей тел". Ссылка на википедию с описанием сюжета: https://goo.gl/3BMFDQ


	4. Chapter 4

Это глу­по — прос­то ни­чего ни­кому не рас­ска­зывать. Дей­стви­тель­но глу­по. Ведь ес­ли ведь­ма не­ожи­дан­но вер­нется в го­род в по­ис­ках неп­ри­ят­ностей или то­го ху­же (луч­ше?), ес­ли всё сра­бота­ет и они с Де­реком стран­но, не­лепо и до тош­но­ты сла­щаво сно­ва по­любят друг дру­га — что тог­да?

В лю­бом слу­чае ра­но или поз­дно стая уз­на­ет, так что нет ни­каких при­чин мол­чать о сво­их пла­нах. И у Стай­лза нет при­чин па­нико­вать и пря­тать кни­ги, ко­торые он ис­сле­ду­ет, под до­маш­нюю ра­боту каж­дый раз, ког­да Скотт заг­ля­дыва­ет в его ком­на­ту. Нет ни­какой при­чины вдруг на­чать из­бе­гать при­кос­но­вений с Де­реком на лю­дях или ухо­дить от воп­ро­ситель­ных взгля­дов стаи, или ле­петать оп­равда­ния, на ко­торые Скотт или Ма­лия — да ко­го он об­ма­ныва­ет — _ник­то_ ни­ког­да не ку­пит­ся да­же на пол­се­кун­ды.

Но по ка­кой-то при­чине он всё это де­ла­ет.

По ка­кой-то при­чине он не мо­жет зас­та­вить се­бя приз­нать­ся в том, что хо­чет это­го.

Хочет вернуть свою любовь обратно.

Да­же не про­из­не­сен­ные вслух, эти сло­ва ощу­ща­ют­ся чем-то неп­ра­виль­ным. Он на­чина­ет дро­жать от од­ной мыс­ли о том, что впер­вые за во­семь ме­сяцев при ви­де Де­река внут­ри не­го вдруг вспых­нут ис­крен­ние чувс­тва. Сей­час ли­цо Де­река вы­зыва­ет у не­го од­новре­мен­но и бе­зыс­ходность, и нер­возность, и ви­ну ( _ты спишь с жер­твой_ ), и злость ( _по­тому что ему пле­вать, но он не ви­новат в этом. Он не дол­жен чувс­тво­вать се­бя ви­нова­тым за то, в чем его ви­ны нет_ ).

Лицо Дерека вызывает зависть.

По­тому что Стай­лз хо­чет то, что есть у Де­река. Он хо­чет ис­пы­тывать чувс­тва, ко­торые ед­ва пом­нит. Он хо­чет хо­теть ко­го-то по-нас­то­яще­му, а не слу­чай­но или толь­ко фи­зичес­ки… И он на­чина­ет всерь­ез пе­режи­вать, что это­го во­об­ще ни­ког­да не бу­дет, ес­ли он всё не ис­пра­вит. Не­зави­симо от то­го, с кем ещё он встре­ча­ет­ся или на чем ещё ста­ра­ет­ся сос­ре­дото­чить свое вни­мание, всё всег­да воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к од­но­му и то­му же. Де­рек или ни­чего.

И знаете, что самое смешное? Ему даже, блять, не нравится Дерек.

Не нравится, окей?

Как он может? И как он может полюбить того, кто ничего для него не значит?

Он ду­ма­ет, что, воз­можно, во вре­мя сек­са они вып­лески­ва­ют часть гне­ва, ду­ма­ет, что Де­реку этот спо­соб, воз­можно, нра­вит­ся, по­тому что хоть они и из­бе­га­ют друг дру­га на пуб­ли­ке, но да­ют во­лю ру­кам каж­дую ночь, иног­да дваж­ды в день и оп­ре­делен­но каж­дый раз, ког­да ос­та­ют­ся на­еди­не. Од­нажды Стай­лз за­жима­ет Де­река в уг­лу кух­ни Скот­та и ус­пе­ва­ет до­тащить их обо­их до зад­не­го дво­ра преж­де, чем они при­нима­ют­ся ярос­тно друг дру­гу от­дра­чивать, и все де­ла­ют вид, что ни­чего за­меча­ют, ког­да они воз­вра­ща­ют­ся об­ратно, нас­квозь про­пах­шие сек­сом. Они гру­бы друг с дру­гом поч­ти на гра­ни жес­то­кос­ти, и раз­ве не па­радок­саль­но, что как толь­ко Стай­лз за­яв­ля­ет, что хо­чет сно­ва влю­бить­ся в Де­река, они ре­ша­ют на­чать вес­ти се­бя так, буд­то не­нави­дят друг дру­га.

Не­нави­дят, но не мо­гут дер­жать ру­ки при се­бе. Это мо­жет быть на­вяз­чи­вой иде­ей, вер­но?

Де­рек боль­ше не мо­жет смот­реть ему в гла­за; в те нес­коль­ко раз, ког­да Стай­лз по­вора­чива­ет го­лову в не­под­хо­дящий мо­мент и ло­вит его взгляд, он по­лон от­ча­яния и, воз­можно, сом­не­ния или стра­ха, или ещё че­го-то, что ло­жит­ся на Стай­лза тяж­ким гру­зом… Но Де­рек быс­тро от­го­ражи­ва­ет­ся и сно­ва за­меня­ет его тя­желым взгля­дом — са­мой луч­шей ими­таци­ей рав­но­душия, на ко­торую он спо­собен.

Лю­бовь всей жиз­ни Стай­лза, да­мы и гос­по­да. Иног­да он серь­ез­но под­верга­ет сом­не­нию на­личие у се­бя вку­са до прок­ля­тия, по­тому что… го­рячий, мол­ча­ливый и эмо­ци­ональ­но нез­ре­лый? Оп­ре­делен­но воз­бужда­ет, да. Но влю­бить­ся?

Стая зна­ет, что что-то не так. Что-то меж­ду ним и Де­реком. Но ког­да они его спра­шива­ют, Стай­лз де­ла­ет вид, что ни­чего не по­нима­ет. Ну, а что он мо­жет им ска­зать? Как он мо­жет ска­зать, что хо­чет вер­нуть чувс­тва, ко­торые ед­ва пом­нит? Как он мо­жет ска­зать, что хо­чет лю­бить Де­река из эго­ис­тичной пот­ребнос­ти вспом­нить, ка­ково это — лю­бить, но в то же са­мое вре­мя он хо­чет лю­бить Де­река, что­бы боль­ше не чувс­тво­вать се­бя эго­ис­том из-за то­го, что спит с ним? Как он мо­жет ска­зать, что оби­жен на дру­зей, на каж­до­го из них за то, что они зас­тавля­ют его чувс­тво­вать се­бя ви­нова­тым без ви­ны, за то, что не­воз­можно прос­то взять то, что он хо­чет, и нас­лаждать­ся этим?

Он да­же не зна­ет, за­хочет ли Де­река, ког­да всё это за­кон­чится, ведь прош­ло столь­ко вре­мени и столь­ко все­го слу­чилось. Он не зна­ет, ро­ман­ти­зиру­ет ли он то, что чувс­тво­вал тог­да, бы­ло ли это лишь ми­молет­ной влюб­ленностью, или прос­то для не­го всё слиш­ком из­ме­нилось, что­бы те­перь это име­ло смысл.

И если он расскажет стае, они все воспримут это как какую-то сказку.

Стай­лз ни­ког­да не ве­рил в сказ­ки, да­же ког­да чувс­тво­вал лю­бовь. Он не ви­дит, что они с Де­реком бу­дут жить дол­го и счас­тли­во, и его сом­не­ния лишь рас­тут с каж­дым про­житым днем. Но он хо­чет… он зас­лу­жива­ет воз­можность са­мому сде­лать свой вы­бор.

…И да, Де­рек то­же зас­лу­жива­ет то­го, что­бы знать. По край­ней ме­ре, пос­та­вить точ­ку во всем этом, вер­но?

Стай­лз боль­ше не раз­го­вари­ва­ет с Де­реком, сов­сем. Лишь дроч­ка, ус­коль­за­ющие взгля­ды и жес­ткий трах, ког­да у них есть, где у­еди­нить­ся. А ещё по­каш­ли­вания, пос­пешно пе­редан­ные ре­зуль­та­ты ис­сле­дова­ний и быс­трые пе­решеп­ты­вания вро­де «хо­дят слу­хи, что ко­го-то, по­хоже­го на неё по опи­санию, ви­дели в Не­ваде, я это про­верю…», и это — ес­ли им не уда­ет­ся пол­ностью из­бе­жать раз­го­вора, обыч­но они от­прав­ля­ют боль­шую часть ин­форма­ции, от­но­сящей­ся к де­лу, с по­мощью со­об­ще­ний или не­замет­но под­ки­дыва­ют за­пис­ки друг дру­гу на сто­лы, по­ка вто­рая сто­рона от­сутс­тву­ет.

Не са­мый ро­ман­тичный спо­соб на­чать по­ис­ки, что­бы вер­нуть свою лю­бовь, но имен­но по­это­му сказ­ки — пол­ное дерь­мо, так ведь?

Это это теперь его жизнь.

***

По­ка од­нажды он не воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с тре­ниров­ки по лак­россу (на­конец-то на пер­вой ли­нии в вы­пус­кном клас­се, а он пом­нит вре­мена, ког­да это бы­ло бы для не­го всем. Но Стай­лз до­гады­ва­ет­ся, что не­кото­рые чувс­тва прос­то уга­са­ют са­ми по се­бе, без вся­кого вол­шебс­тва). Он за­ходит в свою ком­на­ту, швы­ря­ет ве­щи в угол и ви­дит Де­река, си­дяще­го на краю кро­вати — лок­ти на ко­ленях, ку­лаки сжа­ты, а ря­дом ле­жит от­кры­тая кни­га.

Он по-преж­не­му не смот­рит на Стай­лза — он ни­ког­да не смот­рит на Стай­лза, ког­да тот смот­рит на не­го, слов­но бо­ит­ся то­го, что уви­дит или то­го, что по­кажет — но и не стис­ки­ва­ет раз­дра­жен­но че­люсть в глу­хой обо­роне. Он выг­ля­дит… не­уют­но или, воз­можно, не­лов­ко.

Стай­лз ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся в двер­ном про­еме. Его отец всё ещё на ра­боте и вер­нется толь­ко пос­ле ужи­на. Не нуж­но бес­по­ко­ить­ся о том, что­бы по­низить го­лос или зак­рыть за со­бой дверь, преж­де чем ска­зать:

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты здесь не для того, чтобы сделать преуспевающему спортсмену заслуженный минет.

Что-то мель­ка­ет в гла­зах Де­река — нем­но­го теп­ла, нем­но­го нап­ря­жен­ности. Его че­люсть на­чина­ет сжи­мать­ся.

Стай­лз лишь за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, стя­гива­ет ру­баш­ку и бро­са­ет её в угол, вы­нимая из ко­мода све­жую. Он всё ещё во­ня­ет по­том, но уже нем­но­го мень­ше. Он при­мет душ, как толь­ко Де­рек уй­дет. Или при­мет его с Де­реком, ес­ли их раз­го­вор за­кон­чится слиш­ком не­лов­ко. Ес­ли они во­об­ще его нач­нут.

— Что за книга? Нашел что-нибудь полезное?

— Я нашел способ перестать чувствовать.

Стай­лз ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, ус­пев на­деть ру­баш­ку лишь на од­ну ру­ку, мед­ленно по­вора­чива­ет­ся и бро­са­ет ру­баш­ку на пол ря­дом с пер­вой.

— Ты… что?

Взгляд Де­река бес­по­кой­но блуж­да­ет по по­лу, он по­тира­ет ру­ки, слов­но пы­та­ет­ся от­те­реть от них ка­кое-то пят­но.

— Это то­же хо­рошее ре­шение. Мож­но да­же ска­зать — луч­шее, — он де­ла­ет быс­трый вдох, как буд­то на­бира­ясь сме­лос­ти, и ус­пе­ва­ет бро­сить про­низы­ва­ющий взгляд на Стай­лза лишь на се­кун­ду, преж­де чем сно­ва пос­мотреть вниз. — Этот бар­дак сей­час толь­ко по­тому, что те­бе всё без­различ­но, а мне — нет. Ес­ли и мне бу­дет пле­вать, то всё бу­дет прос­то прек­расно. Урав­но­вешен­но.

 Стай­лз мед­ленно об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы, вол­на теп­ла рас­те­ка­ет­ся по не­му, за­тап­ли­вая, по­тому что… черт, это всё мог­ло бы быть, не так ли? Они мог­ли бы тра­хать­ся, ког­да за­хотят, не бес­по­ко­ить­ся об этом, ес­ли нет, и обо­им бы­ло бы всё рав­но. Он мог бы иметь всё, что за­хочет от Де­река, и из­ба­вить­ся от то­го, что не хо­чет, и ник­то не смог бы наз­вать его эго­ис­том, по­тому что он не при­чинил бы этим Де­реку боль.

Он откашливается.

— Это… не то, о чем мы договаривались.

И те­перь Де­рек смот­рит на не­го, по-нас­то­яще­му смот­рит на не­го. Прис­таль­ный взгляд и ста­ратель­но отс­тра­нен­ное вы­раже­ние.

— И это то, чего ты _хочешь_?

Сер­дце от­счи­тыва­ет удар, три, семь, по­ка Стай­лз пы­та­ет­ся спра­вить­ся со сво­ими не-чувс­тва­ми, не да­ющи­ми по­коя. Чувс­тва, ко­торые — он уве­рен — он _дол­жен_ ис­пы­тывать, от­зы­ва­ют­ся чер­то­вой фан­томной болью, и это зву­чит стран­но, как Ю­эн Мак­Гре­гор, го­воря­щий ему, что лю­бовь — это са­мое прек­расная вещь на све­те и за неё нуж­но бо­роть­ся, а не пус­кать слю­ни от од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли, что Де­рек то­же из­ба­вит­ся от сво­их чувств.

(Они прив­ле­ка­ют Ма­лию к важ­ным ве­чер­ним ки­ноп­росмот­рам стаи, а вы­бор в боль­шинс­тве слу­ча­ев де­ла­ет Ли­дия, по­тому что она, оче­вид­но, зна­ет, «ка­кие филь­мы де­воч­ка-под­росток дол­жна пос­мотреть и ка­кие — нет», и так­же оче­вид­но, что по­сеще­ние этих прос­мотров обя­затель­но, и это единс­твен­ная при­чина, по­чему Стай­лз ду­ма­ет об этом. …Ду­рац­кий слез­ли­вый мю­зикл* с Ю­эном Мак­Гре­гором…)

— Это не то, о чем мы до­гова­рива­лись, — сно­ва нас­та­ива­ет он. — Как ты на­шел это зак­ли­нание?

Дерек поджимает губы и снова опускает взгляд на свои руки.

— Ты яв­но не в вос­торге от… Ты ещё ни­кому не рас­ска­зал, и ты ве­дешь се­бя, как… Слу­шай, ес­ли ты не хо­чешь это­го, то это… — он прог­ла­тыва­ет сло­во _нор­маль­но_. Оче­вид­но, что не нор­маль­но, раз речь идет о зак­ли­нании рав­но­душия. — Прос­то ска­жи мне, лад­но? Не ду­май, что ты обя­зан что-то де­лать. Прос­то ска­жи мне.

Стай­лз об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы и мед­ленно пе­ресе­ка­ет ком­на­ту. Де­рек слег­ка вздра­гива­ет, ког­да он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку, но Стай­лз прос­то бе­рет кни­гу, вгля­дыва­ясь в древ­не­ан­глий­ский.

— Оно да­же близ­ко не так изыс­канно, как-то, ко­торое сот­во­рила ведь­ма. Она заб­ра­ла мою лю­бовь к те­бе, кон­крет­но к те­бе. Это же боль­ше по­хоже на… — Стай­лз кри­вит­ся, — ...ли­шение те­бя спо­соб­ности во­об­ще лю­бить. Ро­ман­тично, по край­ней ме­ре.

Дерек пожимает плечами, ещё ниже опуская голову.

— Как я и сказал. Возможно, так будет лучше.

И это дей­стви­тель­но воз­можно. Нас­коль­ко про­ще бы­ла бы жизнь Де­река, ес­ли бы его не про­дол­жа­ли ис­поль­зо­вать не те лю­ди?

Он от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и идет к сво­ему сто­лу, за­гибая стра­ницу, преж­де чем её зак­рыть. Де­рек всё это вре­мя сле­дит за ним гла­зами.

— Я всё ещё хочу всё исправить.

Что-то с трес­ком ло­ма­ет­ся. Это что-то — Де­рек.

—  _По­чему?_ — он вска­кива­ет на но­ги, при­жимая дро­жащие ру­ки к бо­кам. — Ес­ли те­бе пле­вать на ме­ня, ес­ли я ни­чего для те­бя не зна­чу, по­чему ты хо­чешь… — он стис­ки­ва­ет зу­бы. Он выг­ля­дит так, буд­то хо­чет от­тол­кнуть Стай­лза или убе­жать.

 _«Лю­бовь всей мо­ей жиз­ни»_ , — сно­ва ду­ма­ет Стай­лз, взды­хая. У не­го есть та­кой лег­кий вы­ход из этой ка­тас­тро­фы. Дей­стви­тель­но, по­чему он пы­та­ет­ся бо­роть­ся с этим?

— По­тому что де­ло не в те­бе, Де­рек. Серь­ез­но, на все сто пять­де­сят про­цен­тов де­ло во мне. Я за­цик­лился на этом _«ты го­ряч, и я дол­жен лю­бить те­бя, по­тому что я пом­ню, что лю­бил те­бя, и все го­ворят мне, что я дол­жен лю­бить те­бя»_ , и я прос­то… мне нуж­но знать, че­го хо­чу я. Мне нуж­на воз­можность по­чувс­тво­вать то, че­го я хо­чу, са­мому при­нять это ре­шение. Ты по­нима­ешь это?

Де­рек смот­рит на не­го слиш­ком дол­го, так дол­го, что Стай­лз за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы за­тащить свой рюк­зак на стол и от­пихнуть гряз­ное белье в став­шую за­мет­нее ку­чу в уг­лу.

Го­лос Де­река до­носит­ся ед­ва слыш­но поч­ти це­лую ми­нуту спус­тя.

— Тог­да зак­ли­нание рав­но­душия бу­дет за­пас­ным ва­ри­ан­том. На слу­чай, ес­ли мы не смо­жем…

Не смо­жем най­ти ведь­му и убе­дить её по­мочь. На слу­чай, ес­ли вер­нуть чувс­тва во­об­ще не­воз­можно. Черт возь­ми, у них неп­ло­хие шан­сы на то, что в сле­ду­ющем ме­сяце Стай­лз и Де­рек бу­дут тра­хать­ся друг с дру­гом бес­чувс­твен­но, не за­ботясь ни о чем на све­те, и про­ходить ми­мо, слов­но нез­на­ком­цы, при встре­че на тро­ту­аре.

…А при­дет ли Де­рек к Стай­лзу, ес­ли не бу­дет его лю­бить? Это не сов­сем то, что Стай­лз ожи­да­ет от Де­река пос­ле все­го. Ес­ли не бу­дет чувств, свя­зыва­ющих Де­река с не­ук­лю­жим, вер­тля­вым, сен­ти­мен­таль­ным че­лове­чес­ким под­рос­тком, кем яв­ля­ет­ся Стай­лз, добь­ет­ся ли он во­об­ще от Де­река хоть че­го-ни­будь?

Эго­ис­тично (всё эго­ис­тично, ког­да де­ло ка­са­ет­ся Де­река), но он вдруг на­чина­ет не­нави­деть эту идею.

— Звучит как план, — произнес он сквозь зубы. — Так, как насчет душа?

Но когда он оборачивается — Дерека уже нет.

Секундой позже он раскрывает книгу, вырывает страницу с заклинанием и рвет её на мелкие кусочки.

***

— Ты серьезно, чувак?

На сле­ду­ющий день он рас­ска­зыва­ет всё Скот­ту.

Де­рек был прав; стран­но, что он не сде­лал это рань­ше. И объ­яс­нять всё это вслух так же стран­но, как он се­бе пред­став­лял. Скотт смот­рит на не­го так, слов­но у не­го вы­рос­ла вто­рая го­лова.

И это од­на из нем­но­гих ве­щей, ко­торые ник­то из них до сих пор дей­стви­тель­но не ви­дел.

— В смыс­ле… ты это сей­час серь­ез­но, да? По­тому что, ес­ли ты го­воришь что-то по­доб­ное и при этом не серь­езен, это…

— Убь­ет Де­река, я в кур­се, — за­каты­ва­ет он гла­за. — На­пом­ни, ког­да ты был _мо­им_ луч­шим дру­гом?

— Я и сей­час твой луч­ший друг, — го­ворит Скотт мяг­ко, но серь­ез­но. — И часть это­го — приг­ля­дывать за тем, что те­бе до­рого, осо­бен­но ког­да сам ты не мо­жешь. 

***

Исследования и поиски ведутся не очень хорошо. Их зацепки оказываются сухими и безрезультатными, даже теперь, когда все в стае незаметно подкидывают информацию ему на стол или в шкафчик.

Дерека не было поблизости несколько дней. Стайлз останавливается в Джунглях, проводя ночь, вертя задницей против потных, лапающих его незнакомцев, потом идет домой и дрочит, представляя рот Дерека на нем.

Если эта чертова ведьма не сможет вернуть ему его любовь, может она сможет хотя бы забрать его похоть.

 

***

Ис­сле­дова­ния и по­ис­ки идут не­важ­но. Их за­цеп­ки ока­зыва­ют­ся без­ре­зуль­тат­ны­ми да­же те­перь, ког­да все в стае не­замет­но под­ки­дыва­ют ин­форма­цию ему на стол или в шкаф­чик.

Де­рек не по­яв­ля­ет­ся нес­коль­ко дней. Стай­лз заг­ля­дыва­ет в Джун­гли, про­водит ночь, вер­тя зад­ни­цей пе­ред пот­ны­ми, ла­па­ющи­ми его нез­на­ком­ца­ми, по­том идет до­мой и дро­чит, пред­став­ляя рот Де­река на нем.

Ес­ли эта чер­то­ва ведь­ма не смо­жет вер­нуть его лю­бовь, мо­жет, она смо­жет хо­тя бы заб­рать его по­хоть.

***

— Серь­ез­но, — ряв­ка­ет Стай­лз, гром­ко хлоп­нув учеб­ни­ком и за­рабо­тав су­ровый взгляд школь­но­го биб­ли­оте­каря. — Я имею в ви­ду, всё это дол­жно быть очень важ­но для Де­река или ти­па то­го, вер­но? Ты ду­ма­ешь, он мог бы боль­ше… я не знаю, вкла­дывать­ся в по­ис­ки.

Уже че­тыре дня от Де­река ни­чего не слыш­но. Да­же слу­чай­ные за­пис­ки пе­рес­та­ли по­яв­лять­ся на его сто­ле.

— Чу­вак, — Скотт за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и бро­са­ет взгляд на де­вушек на дру­гом кон­це сто­ла, ко­торые де­ла­ют вид, что не слу­ша­ют их. Кро­ме Ли­дии, ко­неч­но, ко­торую, ка­жет­ся, не вол­ну­ет, что маль­чи­ки зна­ют, что она под­слу­шива­ет. — Он нер­вни­ча­ет. Оче­вид­но же.

— Оче­вид­но, — эхом от­зы­ва­ет­ся Стай­лз. — Бы­ло бы неп­ло­хо, ес­ли бы он мог нер­вни­чать, _по­могая_. Я мо­гу ти­па… иног­да _ощу­щать_ его взгляд, от ко­торо­го у ме­ня зуд по ко­же, но я да­же не мо­гу его от­сле­дить, по­нима­ешь? Как буд­то мы вер­ну­лись в те вре­мена, ког­да Де­рек был прос­то ужа­са­ющим пси­хом, ко­торый оши­вал­ся вок­руг шко­лы и сле­дил за то­бой на за­няти­ях по лак­россу.

Скотт кри­вит­ся от это­го на­поми­нания. Тот Де­рек пу­гал его так же, как и Стай­лза… Ну, мо­жет быть, не _сов­сем_ так же, пос­коль­ку Скотт был по­мешан на Эл­ли­сон, и Де­рек не снил­ся ему всё ча­ще в эро­тичес­ких снах, в ко­торых тол­кал к сте­нам, при­жимал и _вды­хал за­пах_...

Лидия наклоняет голову, облокотившись о стол.

— А ты помнишь, что с ним тогда происходило?

— Окей, так те­перь мы срав­ни­ва­ем воз­вра­щение мо­ей люб­ви со смертью его сес­тры от рук сле­тев­ше­го с ка­тушек Аль­фы, — Стай­лз от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спин­ку сту­ла, ба­раба­ня паль­ца­ми по вто­рой кни­ге, оп­ре­делен­но-не-учеб­ни­ку ( _Зак­ли­нания По­ис­ка, На­ходя­щи­еся Здесь_ ), ле­жащей пе­ред ним. — Иног­да мне ин­те­рес­но, ка­кого чер­та я так за­мора­чива­юсь.

Ки­ра бро­са­ет прит­во­рять­ся, что что-то изу­ча­ет, и под­ни­ма­ет серь­ез­ный взгляд, уби­рая прядь во­лос за ухо.

— Зна­ешь, он бо­ит­ся не то­го, что ты бес­по­ко­ишь­ся о нем. Он пы­та­ет­ся кре­пить­ся, быть го­товым к то­му, что ни­чего не вый­дет. Пы­та­ет­ся зак­рыть­ся сей­час, что­бы по­том не бы­ло слиш­ком боль­но.

Стай­лзу хва­та­ет со­вес­ти, что­бы по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя нем­но­го ви­нова­тым за то, что унич­то­жил зак­ли­нание рав­но­душия.

***

Пос­ле шко­лы Стай­лз на­ходит Де­река в лоф­те. Он ро­ня­ет свою сум­ку и быс­тро приб­ли­жа­ет­ся, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на то, как при ви­де не­го че­люсть Де­река сжи­ма­ет­ся, а пле­чи нап­ря­га­ют­ся. Он хва­та­ет ре­мень Де­река и уже на­поло­вину рас­сте­гива­ет шта­ны, ког­да муж­чи­на вновь об­ре­та­ет кон­троль над со­бой и ры­чит пре­дуп­режда­ющее:

—  _Стайлз_ …

— Пошел ты, Дерек. Я не позволю тебе забить на это сейчас. Мы одни?

Дерек кивает, выглядя загнанным в угол. Жертвой.

Отлично.

Рука Стайлза скользит в джинсы Дерека, грубо её сжимая. Он моргает.

— Стай­лз, — сно­ва на­чина­ет он нап­ря­жен­но и нер­вно, как ни­ког­да рань­ше. Буд­то они не де­ла­ют это _пос­то­ян­но_. Но он не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да Стай­лз тол­ка­ет его спи­ной к сте­не — ему по­надо­бит­ся сте­на, ког­да Стай­лз с ним за­кон­чит — и мед­ленно опус­ка­ет­ся пе­ред ним на ко­лени.

— Что ты…

— Не тупи, Дерек. Ты делал это мне достаточно часто.

Хо­тя сам он ни­ког­да рань­ше не за­мора­чивал­ся тем, что­бы Де­рек кон­чил. Чес­тно го­воря, это не при­ходи­ло ему в го­лову. Ми­неты — это боль­ше о дос­тавле­нии удо­воль­ствия дру­гому че­лове­ку, о нас­лажде­нии тем, что _до­водишь_ его до ор­газма. Это ни­ког­да не бы­ло у Стай­лза в при­ори­тете.

И по су­ти ни­чего не из­ме­нилось. За ис­клю­чени­ем то­го, прош­ло нес­коль­ко дней без Де­река, и те­перь он зна­ет, как бу­дет чувс­тво­вать се­бя, ког­да Де­рек не бу­дет его хо­теть. С тех пор, как всё это на­чалось, как-то са­мо со­бой под­ра­зуме­валось, что он хо­чет. И _бу­дет_ хо­теть, нес­мотря ни на что.

И он хо­чет, что­бы Де­рек его хо­тел. Хо­чет, что­бы он был с ним гру­бым, не­обуз­данным, пу­та­ясь в ру­ках и сло­вах. Не в си­лах от­ка­зать.

Он хочет быть желанным.

Это не любовь. Это что-то определенно не нормальное.

И ког­да Де­рек кон­ча­ет, за­дыха­ясь, его ко­лени под­ги­ба­ют­ся, и он опи­ра­ет­ся о сте­ну, ед­ва в сос­то­янии ос­та­вать­ся в вер­ти­каль­ном по­ложе­нии, ког­да он мор­га­ет за­тума­нен­ны­ми гла­зами и смот­рит на Стай­лза так, буд­то не хо­чет от­во­дить взгляд, ког­да он сжи­ма­ет его ру­баш­ку, ску­ля ему в гу­бы и вы­дыхая «да» на его хрип­лое « _мой_ »…

…Стай­лз по­нима­ет, что на­чина­ет пу­гать са­мого се­бя. 

***

Из оди­ноко­го пят­на те­ни выс­ту­па­ет фи­гура. Стай­лз как раз вы­ходит из учас­тка ше­рифа пос­ле то­го, как при­нес от­цу ужин, и ша­га­ет вверх по ули­це ту­да, где при­пар­ко­вал свой джип.

Это обыч­ная ночь; до стран­ности обыч­ная ночь, ес­ли чес­тно. Сле­дова­ло ожи­дать, что неч­то по­доб­ное про­изой­дет.

« _Обыч­ное_ » встре­ча­ет­ся ему в жиз­ни не так час­то.

По­это­му, ког­да эта фи­гура по­пада­ет под свет улич­но­го фо­наря, Стай­лз ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся и дол­го смот­рит, а по­том взры­ва­ет­ся сме­хом.

— Знаешь что? Если честно, я даже не удивлен.

Питер Хейл улыбается.

Он сто­ит, неп­ри­нуж­денно за­ложив ру­ки за спи­ну, его во­лосы длин­нее, чем бы­ли, ког­да Стай­лз ви­дел его в пос­ледний раз. Тог­да, ког­да он умер в _тре­тий_ раз, на этот раз унич­то­жен­ный ос­ле­питель­но-бе­лым ог­нем фей­ри, ко­торый го­рел так жар­ко, что Ма­лии и Де­реку не­чего бы­ло по­хоро­нить.

Ведь это дол­жно бы­ло нас­то­рожить в пер­вую оче­редь, да? Не до­веряй ни­чему, ког­да де­ло ка­са­ет­ся Пи­тера.

Стайлз качает головой.

— Так каков был твой грандиозный план на этот раз?

— Никакого грандиозного плана, — отвечает Питер приглушенным голосом, чересчур собой довольный.

Он ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, его зу­бы ос­ле­питель­но бе­лые и по­доз­ри­тель­но ос­трые.

— Мне прос­то нуж­но бы­ло ис­чезнуть. По­нял, что от­цовс­тво всё же не для ме­ня.

Стай­лз фыр­ка­ет. Буд­то ник­то _ни­ког­да_ не го­ворил ему, что он не соз­дан быть от­цом. До сих пор.

— Ты не­веро­ят­ный уб­лю­док, ты зна­ешь это? Пос­ле всех уси­лий, ко­торые ты при­ложил, что­бы най­ти её?

Он по­жима­ет пле­чами, ша­гая в сто­рону Стай­лза, и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся око­ло его джи­па.

— Ну, поп­ро­буй в жиз­ни всё. 

Это про­из­но­сит­ся нас­толь­ко рав­но­душ­но, что Стай­лз сжи­ма­ет ру­ки в ку­лаки, по­нимая, что пы­та­ет­ся най­ти, что бы ещё та­кого сде­лать, что­бы выз­вать его ре­ак­цию.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что сделал с Дереком?

И ра­зоча­рова­ние в его го­лосе ис­крен­нее, по­тому что _имен­но тог­да_ весь этот бар­дак на­чал­ся. Ко­неч­но, це­на бы­ла уп­ла­чена до это­го, и Де­рек и ос­таль­ные к то­му вре­мени уже уз­на­ли, от че­го Стай­лз от­ка­зал­ся, но толь­ко пос­ле смер­ти Пи­тера Де­рек был дос­та­точ­но у­яз­вим, что­бы что-то с этим де­лать.

Гла­за Пи­тера свер­ка­ют в тем­но­те.

— О, по­хоже, ты дос­та­точ­но хо­рошо по­ладил с мо­им пле­мян­ни­ком в мое от­сутс­твие.  
Стайлз изобразил рвотный рефлекс.

— Это звучит невероятно жутко, ты в курсе?

Всё, что го­ворит этот уб­лю­док, зву­чит жут­ко. Или сла­щаво и нас­мешли­во, вот как сей­час.

— И что я слы­шу, это _за­бота_ о до­рогом Де­реке? Ты из­ле­чил­ся от зак­ля­тия злой ведь­мы в мое от­сутс­твие? Вы оба доб­ро­воль­но про­дол­жа­ете свою тош­нотвор­ную са­гу о том, бу­дут они вмес­те или нет, и взгля­дах ук­радкой?

Это зас­тавля­ет его по­мор­щить­ся.

— …Пока нет.

Пи­тер удив­ленно из­ги­ба­ет бровь.

—  _Пока_? Но ты хочешь.

И это серь­ез­но про­ис­хо­дит пря­мо сей­час?

— Ты дей­стви­тель­но вер­нулся из мер­твых, что­бы по­гово­рить о мо­ей лич­ной жиз­ни? Раз­ве мы не дол­жны го­ворить, я не знаю, о том, как ты вы­жил или ещё о чем-ни­будь?

— За мной долг, — го­ворит он так, буд­то это ни­чего не зна­чит. И Стай­лз уве­рен, что он и не со­бира­ет­ся вы­разить­ся яс­нее, чем сей­час. — А те­перь я воз­вра­ща­юсь в го­род и уз­наю, что ты за­думал из­ме­нить свою си­ту­ацию. Да­же ес­ли она — са­мая прос­тая, ко­торую толь­ко мож­но пред­ста­вить, с ге­ро­ичес­кой жер­твой, за­щища­ющей те­бя и всё ос­таль­ное. Ник­то не мо­жет те­бя ви­нить, и ты мо­жешь жить сво­ей жизнью без бо­ли и стра­даний, ко­торые обя­затель­но бу­дут от люб­ви к Хей­лу.

Стай­лз прис­таль­но смот­рит на не­го се­кун­ду, за­тем кру­тит­ся, гля­дя на­лево и нап­ра­во, буд­то пы­та­ет­ся уви­деть что-то, на­ходя­ще­еся вне его по­ля зре­ния. Пи­тер хму­рит­ся.

— Что ты делаешь?

— О, прос­то пы­та­юсь най­ти ан­ге­ла на дру­гом мо­ем пле­че. Аб­со­лют­но уве­рен, что вы, ре­бят, дол­жны по­яв­лять­ся в па­ре.

— Ты уже всё продумал.

— Я что, иди­от? Не от­ве­чай. Ко­неч­но, я всё про­думал. И это ка­жет­ся от­личной иде­ей, при­мер­но пять шес­тых вре­мени.

— И всё же ты до сих пор охо­тишь­ся на ведь­му.

Он пом­нит бо­лез­ненное удов­летво­рение от то­го, что Де­рек цеп­ля­ет­ся за не­го, пот­ный, пот­ря­сен­ный и от­ча­ян­но нуж­да­ющий­ся в боль­шем. Осоз­на­вая, что мо­жет бро­сить его в лю­бую се­кун­ду и по­чувс­тво­вать не боль­ше, чем дис­комфорт от зу­да, ко­торый не­воз­можно по­чесать.

Он помнит, как чувствовал себя Кейт чертовой Арджент.

(И Стайлз _не такой_. За исключением, видимо, какой-то его части.)

— И эта од­на шес­тая — дос­та­точ­но нас­той­чи­вая су­ка, что­бы все­лить сом­не­ния.

Пи­тер мол­ча на не­го смот­рит, а Стай­лз и за­был, что при­щурен­ный, изу­ча­ющий взгляд — фа­миль­ная чер­та Хей­лов. Он ежит­ся под ним, на­чина­ет хму­рить­ся, по­ка…

— Ну, тогда ладно.

И Пи­тер де­ла­ет пос­ледний шаг к джи­пу Стай­лза, от­кры­ва­ет дверь (она бы­ла _за­пер­та_ , прок­ля­тые обо­рот­ни), и вы­тас­ки­ва­ет за заг­ри­вок жен­щи­ну.

Её руки связаны, во рту — кляп. Она в отключке.

Они в двад­ца­ти яр­дах от чер­то­ва по­лицей­ско­го учас­тка, а Пи­тер при­вез за­лож­ни­цу и за­сунул её в джип Стай­лза.

Се­кун­ды че­рез две, пос­ле то­го, как шок про­ходит, Стай­лз по­нима­ет то, что он, на­вер­ное, дол­жен был за­метить в пер­вую оче­редь: за­лож­ни­ца — ведь­ма.

Она мо­ложе, чем он пом­нит: нет от­вра­титель­ных бо­рода­вок, мор­щин вок­руг глаз или её мер­зко­го хи­хиканья (хо­тя, это мо­жет быть из-за кля­па. Или, зна­ете, из-за то­го, что она без соз­на­ния).

Стай­лз смот­рит, по­ка Пи­тер, улы­ба­ясь, за­совы­ва­ет её об­ратно в ма­шину. Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя не­уве­рен­но, ког­да под­ни­ма­ет взгляд.

— Это была проверка?

— И ты пре­вос­ходно спра­вил­ся. Счи­тай это сва­деб­ным по­дар­ком для те­бя и мо­его до­рого­го пле­мян­ни­ка.

Нас­мешли­вого то­на дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Стай­лз не вздрог­нул от этих слов. Пи­тер то­же не ве­рит в сказ­ки.

Но он всё ещё ду­ма­ет, что это сто­ит то­го, что­бы раз­ру­шить зак­ли­нание.

— Но как ты…

— На­шел её? Очень прос­то. Ну… не очень. Не бу­дем пре­умень­шать мо­их ге­рой­ств. Это бы­ло прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можно. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, ведь­мы не боль­ше дру­гих лю­бят, ког­да на них охо­тят­ся. Уве­рен, я нес­коль­ко раз ед­ва из­бе­жал учас­ти быть прев­ра­щен­ным в пят­нистую жа­бу.

—  _Почему_?

Он по­жима­ет пле­чами, и угол­ки его губ дер­га­ют­ся, по­ка Стай­лз изум­ленно на не­го смот­рит.

— Мой пле­мян­ник всег­да ру­ководс­тву­ет­ся сво­ими эмо­ци­ями. Это уто­митель­ная чер­та и, чес­тно го­воря, я уж по­думал, что он уже из­влек из это­го урок. Но он по­ложил глаз на те­бя, и я знал, что он стал бо­лее не­выно­сим, чем обыч­но, по­ка вы двое не увяз­ли в сво­ей глу­пой ис­то­рии люб­ви, так что…

— Ты за­ботишь­ся о нем, — Стай­лз прис­таль­но смот­рит на не­го се­кун­ду, за­тем гром­ко сме­ет­ся. — Ха, я _знал_ , что он те­бе не без­разли­чен. Все вы, Хей­лы, на са­мом де­ле сен­ти­мен­таль­нее, чем хо­тите ка­зать­ся, ты в кур­се?

Питер закатывает глаза.

— Я за­дол­жал ему па­роч­ку счас­тли­вых кон­цов. Мо­жем счи­тать, мой долг уп­ла­чен.

Он зах­ло­пыва­ет дверь ав­то­моби­ля и от­сту­па­ет на шаг. Как буд­то прос­то со­бира­ет­ся уй­ти сей­час, ког­да «по­сыл­ка» дос­тавле­на.

— Подожди, — Стайлз следует за ним. — Так значит, ты теперь вернулся?

— Ду­маю, нет. Этот го­род — при­вязь, от ко­торой мне нуж­но ос­во­бодить­ся. И пос­ле то­го, как ты из­ба­вишь­ся от прок­ля­тия, я уве­рен, ста­нет ещё бо­лее не­выно­симо, чем преж­де.

Стайлз фыркает.

— Оу, ты считаешь меня терпимым.

— Оп­ре­делен­но боль­ше, чем ког­да ты в ко­неч­ном ито­ге с сер­дечка­ми в гла­зах нач­нешь ме­нять все свои па­роли на «Де­рек».

Он пе­рес­та­ет ух­мы­лять­ся, а жи­вот нер­вно скру­чива­ет. Это­го ведь не слу­чит­ся? Он всё рав­но бу­дет _со­бой_. Он и рань­ше был влюб­лен в Де­река и не стал из-за это­го вто­рой вер­си­ей Скот­та.

Пи­тер по­вора­чива­ет­ся, и Стай­лз сно­ва де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред.

— Ес­ли ты хо­тел най­ти ведь­му, по­чему бы прос­то не у­ехать? За­чем нуж­но бы­ло ин­сце­ниро­вать смерть?

Он по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, и Стай­лз ус­пе­ва­ет уло­вить тень са­модо­воль­ной улыб­ки.

— Двух зай­цев од­ним выс­тре­лом, Стай­лз. Всег­да цель­ся в двух зай­цев, — он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся и ждет, по­ка Стай­лз ду­ма­ет. Тот об­ли­зыва­ет су­хие гу­бы и мед­ленно ки­ва­ет.

— Зна­чит, ты хо­чешь, что­бы это ос­та­лось на­шей ма­лень­кой тай­ной. Ты не хо­чешь, что­бы я ска­зал ос­таль­ным, что ты жив.

— Ты не сов­сем сво­боден, ког­да за то­бой при­ходят твои око­вы.

Он сно­ва ки­ва­ет. Слы­шит свои собс­твен­ные сло­ва, ти­хие и не­реши­тель­ные:

— Ты не дол­жен убе­гать, зна­ешь. Те­бе наш­лось бы мес­то и здесь.

Питер лишь смеется.

— Тро­гатель­но, Стай­лз. Сох­ра­ни нем­но­го страс­ти для мо­его пле­мян­ни­ка, хо­рошо? И… будь ос­то­рожен. Ты мо­жешь об­на­ружить, что за­бота — та­кое же прок­ля­тие, как у те­бя сей­час.

Он ма­шет ру­кой, от­сту­пая в бли­жай­шую тень, и вот так прос­то ис­че­за­ет. Стай­лз смот­рит на пус­тую ули­цу поч­ти це­лую ми­нуту, по­том по­вора­чива­ет­ся, что­бы пос­мотреть на свя­зан­ную, бес­созна­тель­ную ведь­му.

— Это ведь на са­мом де­ле толь­ко что про­изош­ло?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мюзикл с Юэном МакГрэгором, о котором идет речь, — "Мулен Руж".


	5. Chapter 5

_Эхо._

_Мгновение._

_Прощание._

_Стайлз тихо выдыхает — страх, стремление и да, почему бы, черт возьми, и нет? — и кивает._

_— Сделай это._

***

Не то, чтобы Дерек не хотел в это верить. И дело даже не в том, что он _не_ верит. Просто… какого черта он _должен_ в это поверить, особенно после всего этого времени, что что-то наконец идет правильно?

Экран его телефона начинает затемняться, и он снова тычет в него пальцем, уставившись на сообщение, будто что-то изменится, если он отведет взгляд, превратится во что-то другое, вдруг _подразумевалось_ что-то другое.

Она у меня. Везу её в лофт.

Коротко. Расплывчато. Это может означать что угодно… за исключением того, что это не так. После нескольких недель безуспешных поисков, неожиданно, невероятно, Стайлз просто _везет_ её.

Это, должно быть, шутка. Стайлз лучше знает, как сделать что-то подобное; но то, что Стайлз лучше знает, как что-то сделать и то, что он на самом деле делает — не всегда совпадают. Особенно в эти дни. Особенно относительно Дерека.

Это шутка. Легче приготовиться к шутке — что для Стайлза непреднамеренно жестоко — чем позволить себе надеяться на что-то маловероятное.

Руки Дерека сжимают обшарпанную поверхность стола, пока в лофте начинает появляться остальная часть группы: Скотт ловит его взгляд и кивает с зыбким подобием улыбки, которая бы прекрасно отразила чувства Дерека, если бы он не нагнетал себя мыслями: _шутка шутка это просто шутка_ ; Лидия и Малия приходят вместе, обе относительно выжидающие и взволнованные. Когда заходит Кира, она летит через всю комнату и обхватывает Дерека своими фирменными объятиями, прежде чем смущенно отпрянуть, пробормотав: «Мы здесь ради тебя и мы рядом, ну, ты знаешь, что бы ни случилось…»

Каким-то образом, это становится тем, что делает всё реальным. Стайлз мог быть жестоким с Дереком, но он бы не хотел сделать это со всеми остальными.

В его горле появляется комок и внезапно он не может ни с кем встретиться глазами. Он отрывается от стола, от телефона и сообщения, которое он без конца обновляет в течение последних двадцати минут, и отходит, чтобы сесть на ступеньки, сложив руки на коленях.

Все присутствующие погружаются в неловкое молчание и ждут Стайлза с ведьмой.

***

Вопреки его заверениям Питеру, Стайлз ловит себя на том, что бесцельно кружит по улицам в течение примерно получаса, прежде чем он, наконец, с усилием останавливается перед лофтом Дерека (и даже сейчас, это больше потому что ведьма начала дергаться на заднем сиденье, а не потому что он действительно смирился с чем бы то ни было).

Что довольно странно, потому что он думал, что уже практически принял решение.

Он не выходит из машины. Не двигается, кроме того, что убирает руки с руля, когда выходит Скотт и спрашивает, почему он не заходит.

Он симулирует улыбку, которую даже не чувствует, кивая на заднее сиденье, и говорит, что ждал некоторого крупного, сильного оборотня, который придет и отнесет её для него.

Скотт улыбается в ответ, и на секунду Стайлз думает, что он собирается уйти. Но потом Скотт, обхватив его плечо, говорит:

— Все будет хорошо, чувак. Что бы ни случилось, мы справимся с этим.

— Да, — усмехается он, слишком ярко. — Всё ништяк. Возвращаю вот свои чувства назад, да? Перезагрузка на Стайлза версии 1.0. Чего там нервничать-то?

***

Видимо, ничего.

Потому что это именно то, что происходит.

Это было такое сражение, которое зашло слишком далеко, и Стайлз не давал себе слишком много размышлять по этому поводу, будто просто ничего _не происходит_.

Ведьма по-прежнему связана, но уже без кляпа во рту, и сидит на раскладном стуле, оглядывая стаю так, будто она озадачена своим затруднительным положением больше, чем всем остальным.

— Цена была согласована, — говорит она медленно, будто они школьники (которыми, окей, являлись большинство из них. Но так, типа они маленькие. Одни из тех, кто ходит стройными рядами по коридорам и не понимают, что если что-то очень вкусно пахнет, это необязательно можно съесть). — И была уплачена.

Она определенно не такая зловредная, как помнит Стайлз… в этом есть смысл, действительно, поскольку она была той, кто помог им спасти весь город некоторое время назад. Все-таки, она провела половину прошлого года, просто будучи «той су… э-э, _ведьмой_ , которая запудрила сердце Стайлза», так что он предположил, это понятно, что в итоге они оказались в этом месте.

В «cкрещенные руки, свирепые взгляды, связывание конечностей, и вообще обращение с ней, как с заключенной» месте.

— Да, — говорит Стайлз, потому что он должен быть тем, кто скажет это, — И теперь мы просим её возместить. К сожалению, размер не соответствует, цвет не подходит к моим глазам, и я не возьму кредит, даже не пытайтесь. —  _Это взрывает мой мозг и превращает в кого-то другого, что чертовски меня пугает_ , — остается невысказанным, но могло просочиться напряженностью в его тоне.

Она слегка хмурится, почти выглядя сочувствующе, пока её взгляд плывет по комнате, в конце концов, останавливаясь на Дереке. Он по-прежнему сидит на лестнице, где находился весь вечер, сжав руки, стиснув челюсть, хмурясь и упорно смотря на свои колени. Единственный раз, когда он двигался с тех пор, как вошел Стайлз, так это чтобы встать, взять изоленту и сунуть её в руки Скотта, прежде чем вернуться к своему насесту. Он ни разу не пересекся ни с кем взглядом, и это начало сводить Стайлза с ума.

— Всё было ради этого, да? — наконец подает голос Дерек, стрельнув глазами.

Он выглядит так, будто физически подавляет рычание. Она лишь слабо улыбается, отстраненно смотря на него расфокусированным взглядом, словно видит нечто иное, чем его лицо.

— Я вижу. Вы не осознаете, что это нельзя вернуть. — Затем она переводит взгляд на Стайлза, выгибая бровь. — Но я не вижу, почему это влияет на нашу сделку. Я работаю чисто, и вырвала твои эмоции с корнем. Его чувства не должны влиять на твои собственные. Поэтому покончи с ним и двигайся дальше. Цена была уплачена.

***

Дерек терпеть не может тяжесть взглядов, направленных на него. Жалость, вежливое безразличие. Он даже не уверен, что из этого хуже.

Он наклоняется вниз, жмуря глаза и удерживая себя от побега. Он должен держать себя в руках.

В конце концов, они же все собрались здесь ради него. Что бы ни сказал Стайлз, чего бы он не хотел, ведьма права: он не в состоянии заботиться, так или иначе. Если это не сработает, он пожмет плечами и продолжит жить, как ни в чем не бывало. Остальная часть группы обращает на это внимание только потому, что Дерек делает из этого проблему. Ведьма поймана, и Стайлз ставит под сомнение свою жертву, а всё из-за того, какого сейчас Дереку, потому что он не может себя контролировать, не может перестать реагировать, когда к нему приходит Стайлз.

Он всё портит уже несколько месяцев.

— Тогда _верни_ её, — говорит Скотт, делая шаг вперед. — Это изначально было несправедливо требовать от него подобное, если уж на то пошло.

— Но, тем не менее, он согласился, — произнесла ведьма монотонным и невыразительным голосом. Дерек задается вопросом, удерживает ли её вообще скотч на запястьях; она совсем не похожа на ту, кого держат против воли. Мысль заставляет его поднять взгляд, и он обнаруживает, что она спокойно за ним наблюдает. — Вот так обстоят сейчас дела. Вы должны это принять. Вы только навредите себе, пытаясь этому противиться.

— Мы — стая, — дерзко перебивает её Стайлз. Если бы его голос был немного выше, он бы звучал прямо как у ведьмы. — Здесь нет никакого «движения вперед». Мы должны как-то бороться с этим, и ты поможешь нам.

— Так ты хочешь отменить нашу предыдущую сделку? Пожертвовать городом?

Все замирают.

Стайлз отступает на шаг, косясь на Скотта. Дерек поднимается, не отрывая пристального взгляда от ведьмы.

— Значит это все наши варианты? Мы вернем чувства Стайлза, а ты назло уничтожишь город?

Нет ничего злобного в её ответном взгляде; она не была злобной ни в тот вечер, ни даже после того, как очнулась привязанной к стулу.

— Вернув чувства мальчика, _вы_ разрушите город. Уничтожите якорь, что удерживает это место под защитным заклинанием. Почему, как ты думаешь, я прежде всего потребовала жертву?

***

_Город буквально высасывало по крупинкам из реальности вокруг них._

_Ковен ведьм, желающих использовать силу Неметона, копнули слишком глубоко и не смогли справиться с тем, что они выпустили. Бейкон Хиллс пропитывается такой густой атмосферой, что даже обычный человек может почувствовать ауру гибели и разрушения, и с каждым часом становится лишь хуже. Люди повсюду впадают в приступы отчаяния._

_В Бейкон Хиллс за последние три дня происходит больше самоубийств, чем за десять лет до этого, и, если их исследования верны, это только первая ступень. Люди подсознательно осознают весь грядущий ужас._

_Лидия не перестает кричать часами, Скотт не спит с первой ударившей волны отчаяния, а глаза Дерека впалые и отсутствующие, какими Стайлз их не видел с тех пор, как тот смывал кровь Бойда со своих ослабевших рук._

_Поэтому, когда появляется ведьма из конкурирующего ковена, и соглашается решить их проблему лишь при условии, что один из группы готов пожертвовать чем-то настолько пустяковым, как эмоция, Стайлз едва ли медлит, прежде чем шагнуть вперед._

_Какое чертово значение это вообще имеет, верно? Его глупая, безнадежная влюбленность… она причиняет больше вреда, чем пользы. Делает его неловким, когда ему не нужно таковым быть, останавливает его от поиска мест, где у него реально был бы шанс._

_Он и Дерек — блядски безнадежны._

_Он вежливо улыбается._

_— Забирайте._

***

— Значит, нет никакого способа, — Дерек говорит первым, в то время как остальные в разной степени шока вытаращиваются на ведьму. Он был готов к этому, готов к тому, что это не сработает с тех пор, как Стайлз впервые это предложил, с тех пор, как он оказался зарытым по уши в книгах Дитона ради заклинания безразличия вместо того, чтобы искать ритуалы призыва ведьмы.

— Эмоция — не просто ваша цена, она является компонентом заклинания.

Стайлз выглядит более потрясенным, чем Дерек ожидал. Он оступается на очередном шаге, глаза устремляются в пол, а его следующий вдох выходит резким. Скотт ловит его за руку.

— Великая магия требует великих жертв. Любовь мальчика удерживает прореху, вызванную Неметоном, закрытой. Чтобы вернуть её ему—

— Верни нас туда, где мы были восемь месяцев назад, — Дерек не смотрит на Скотта, неважно Альфа тот или нет, и качает головой.

Ведьма выглядит немного сочувствующей, судя по складке меж её бровей. Это напоминает Дереку мучительные выражения Стайлза в те редкие моменты, когда он смотрит на Дерека и пытается вспомнить свои былые чувства.

— Это была сильная эмоция, молодой волк. Вы должны гордиться тем, что поспособствовали этому.

Его взгляд скользит вправо, а Стайлз уже смотрит на него с болезненным выражением вперемешку с отчаянием, сожалением, досадой, _желанием_ , и на секунду Дерек может почти себя убедить, что это всё относится к нему. Но это пассивное чувство. Стайлз _желает_ хотеть, желает чувствовать то, что описывает ведьма, и эта эмоция раздирает кровавые полосы на груди Дерека.

Он моргает, закрывает глаза и держит их в таком положении, сжимая их, пока не слышит давление в ушах, пока не чувствует влагу на ресницах, что появилась, возможно, от чрезмерного напряжения.

Это не было неожиданностью. Он этого и ожидал.

За стискиванием зубов, всматриванием в черноту своих век и за собственными попытками собраться с мыслями, он рассеянно слышит заявление ведьмы:

— Хотя это, возможно, было несправедливо с моей стороны, забрать это настолько быстро. Я не могу вернуть то, что исчезло, без риска для вашего города, но я могу дать вам одно мгновение, если вы хотите. Эхо той эмоции. Вы хотели бы попрощаться?

И глаза Дерека открыты, дико перескакивая с ведьмы на Стайлза.

Эхо, мгновение, прощание.

Стайлз улыбается, кивает.

— Сделай это.

***

Ведьма поднимается с кресла, как будто она вообще никогда не был связана, прикасается пальцем ко лбу Стайлза, и отступает.

Секунду он не чувствует ничего. Всё тот же прежний Стайлз живет в своём же прежнем Стайлзовом мозгу. Что… печально, на самом деле. Может быть, его любовь к Дереку не была всем, что—

_Дерек._

Это всё разом обрушивается на него, проходит дрожью сквозь него, затопляя каждый его дюйм. Всё остальное теряет смысл, за исключением его эмоций, от силы которых он бы свалился наземь, если бы его не поймала пара рук. Он дрожит, отчаянно в них вцепившись, рыдая и болезненно дыша в ткань футболки.

— Стайлз… ты в порядке?

Это Скотт. Со Скоттом он может справиться. О Скотте он может думать, не чувствуя при этом, как умирают крошечные кусочки его души. Он жмурит глаза, и слезы, вырывающиеся из них, пропитывают футболку, и _Боже_ , он прежде и не осознавал, что был настолько пустым.

— Скотт, я не… я не знаю…

— Стайлз, — тихо говорит Скотт. — Поговори с Дереком.

Точно. Дерек в комнате. Дерек — не просто чувство в его сердце, в его голове, несущееся сквозь него и оставляющее его слабым, отчаявшимся, напуганным. Он _здесь_.

И его глаза тут же распахиваются, потому что, кто знает, сколько времени у него в запасе, насколько хватит «эхо», подпрыгивающее внутри него. Он вяло отталкивается от груди друга, осматривая комнату для того, чтобы…

— Дерек.

Тот стоит приблизительно в трех метрах от него, изолированный от всех остальных, плечи и челюсть сжаты, а во взгляде столько страха, боли, и _надежды_. Этого достаточно, чтобы вновь вырвать из Стайлза рыдания, а тысяче словам царапать его горло. Все, что выходит, это хриплое и прерывистое, опять же, — _Дерек_.

Он движется вперед, словно на автомате, спотыкаясь на этих пяти бесконечных шагах, чтобы дойти до него.

И он никогда ничего не говорил, не делал _ничего_ , когда это действительно имело значение. Когда он ещё по-настоящему это чувствовал. Какого черта он потратил все это время? Почему они оба это сделали?

Он никогда не целовал Дерека так, будто он для него — весь мир, не обнимал его так крепко и не находил утешение в его тепле, он никогда не говорил ему, насколько он важен и насколько он заслуживает того, чтобы быть счастливым… А сейчас Дерек смотрит на Стайлза так, словно боится его, словно может убежать, если бы не был слишком парализован, чтобы двигаться, и когда Стайлз обвивает руки вокруг него, он такой напряженный. Дрожащий. Он не двигается, чтобы обнять в ответ и…

Черт, это всё неправильно. Дерек обнимал его раньше, Дерек поцеловал его и жаждуще выдыхал слова в его кожу, и он _помнит_ это, помнит достаточно, от чего его ноги слабеют от необходимости всего этого. Но теперь это важно, теперь это значит все, а Дерек словно охладел.

Настала очередь Стайлза.

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю… Дерек я-я… — это всё, на что его хватает, прежде чем замолчать. Слеза падает на шею Дерека, и он целует её, влажно и неряшливо, тяжело втягивая носом воздух и быстро выдыхая.

Он превратился в размазню. Глаза опухли от рыданий и, более того, у него есть хрен знает сколько ещё секунд заботы о том, что Дерек о нем думает и собирается ли он прекращать этот их плаксивый беспорядок? Он отрывисто дышит и чувствует, как руки Дерека неуверенно оборачиваются вокруг него. Так, словно они никогда не прикасались друг к другу раньше.

Когда лицо Дерека опускается, зарываясь в его шею, он дрожит ещё сильнее. Все его тело вибрирует, наверстывая восемь месяцев эмоционального простоя, и он чувствует _вину_ , Боже, вину…

— Ш-ш-ш, — Дерек дышит против него, рукой накрывая его шею, да так неуверенно, будто это сон, который исчезнет, если он не будет держать его слишком крепко.

А так и будет. Так, блять, и _будет_. Какого черта Стайлз на это согласился?

— Это не справедливо. Боже, я такой мудак, я не должен был соглашаться. Я буду в норме через пять минут, а ты будешь—

— Я люблю тебя.

Стайлз прерывается, резко отталкиваясь назад, и уставившись на него. Дерек поднимает голову, и его глаза слишком влажные, покрасневшие и слезящиеся.

У Стайлза перехватывает дыхание. Это так _прекрасно_.

— Ты никогда этого не говорил. В смысле, я знал, но ты никогда…

Губы Дерека то смыкаются, то снова раскрываются. Его глаза всё ещё такие напуганные, напуганные и искренние.

— Я не собирался этого говорить, когда это не имело значения. Теперь у меня был шанс.

Стайлз хватает лицо Дерека, пальцами проводя по открытым чертам: мягкий, добрый, искренний, и… _любимый_. Теперь он знает, каково это — быть любимым.

И любить в ответ.

— Мне так жаль.

Дерек наклоняется. Его губы легко касаются щеки парня, сцеловывая свежую слезу, и глаза Стайлза подрагивают. Однако он не позволяет им быть ближе. Он должен видеть каждую секунду.

— Я люблю тебя.

Они выпаливают это вместе, в спешке запинаясь о слова, чтобы дать им выход. Будто это самая важная вещь в мире, будто всё это имеет значение.

И Стайлз _делает_ ещё тысячу других вещей, чтобы сказать — что Дерек должен двигаться дальше, чтобы он не позволял никому относиться к нему так же, как относился к нему Стайлз. Что он заслуживает гораздо большего, и Стайлзу очень жаль, он просто хочет остаться здесь, удержать этот момент навечно.

— Я _люблю_ тебя.

Его губы мягко касаются губ Дерека, едва-едва, и они оба перестают задыхаться на само ощущение этого, и—

—  _Я_ люблю тебя.

Поцелуи глубже и медленнее, какие Стайлз никогда не позволял им раньше. Все эти медленные терзания языков, ноющие чувства и молчаливые обещания вечности, которые ни один из них не может сдержать. Он не хочет отпускать, не знает, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем они с трудом оторвались друг от друга, жадно глотая воздух, и—

— Я люблю _тебя_. Я люблю тебя, Дерек. Моя любовь держит весь этот чертов город на плаву, понимаешь? Ты делаешь это для меня. Ты себе даже не представляешь… — его щеки влажные, соленые от слез, которые могли бы принадлежать любому из них, потому Дерек, прерывисто глотающий воздух и ласкающийся щеками о щеки парня, словно должен прочувствовать буквально всё от этого момента.

Это знакомое ощущение щетины на его коже, грубое и чувствительное тепло от контакта, но раньше это никогда не было настолько приятно. Раньше это никогда не _значило_ так много.

И голос Дерека — низкий скрежет неприкрытых эмоций, когда он выдыхает:

— Я знаю, знаю. Стайлз, я—

И они целуются снова, на этот раз быстрее, отчаяннее и настойчивее, потому что в любую секунду всё может исчезнуть, и он должен убедиться, что Дерек _чувствует_ это. Должен поцеловать его так сильно, чтобы это проникло в него, так, чтобы это коснулось каждой частички его глупой, самоуничижительной души. Так, чтобы он запомнил, когда всё это снова будет отобрано, как сильно он его любит, что он достоин быть любимым.

Это тяжело и запутанно, и это ломает их обоих, задыхающихся и прерывисто дышащих… и Дерек на самом деле плачет из-за него. Почти бесшумные рыдания, рывками содрогающиеся через их тела, и Дерек _любит_ его.

Дерек любит его.

Он знал это в течение многих месяцев и ни разу не оценил, как это здорово. Это не должно быть возможно, после всего, что Дерек пережил. После его кошмарной жизни, после всех тех раз, когда его обманывали, причиняли боль и бросали, после всех, кого он потерял… должно произойти чудо, чтобы позволить Дереку любить. Должно потребоваться что-то особенное, кто-то сильный, достойный и красивый… но, так или иначе, это всё есть в нем самом, чтобы любить Стайлза.

Глупого, импульсивного Стайлза, который не задумываясь пожелал избавиться от своей любви.

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — выдыхает он, когда они снова останавливаются для передышки. Он соединяет их лбы, вглядываясь в эти золотисто-зеленые глаза и наблюдая, как цвета изменяются и смешиваются из-за слез. Дерек держит его за талию, лаская рукой его затылок, и он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя безопаснее, более заземленным, чем сейчас. Как это чувство вообще может исчезнуть? Как вообще может настать такой момент, когда это не будет значить для него _всё_?

— Я заслуживаю _тебя_ , — рычит в ответ Дерек. Губы Стайлза дергаются. Дерек признался, что он заслуживает чего-то, и, _черт_ , если это не прогресс, он не знает, что это.

Поцелуетерапия. Это должно чем-то подобным.

Он медленно и нежно касается губ Дерека и слышит тихий, довольный звук, который мог исходить как от одного, так и от другого.

— Да, ты заслуживаешь, — он отодвинулся, изумленно улыбаясь, скользя пальцами вниз по лицу Дерека. — Ты заслуживаешь счастья. Я сделал тебя таким чертовски счастливым, Дерек.

Слеза цепляется за ресницы Дерека и останавливается там, подвешенная невероятным образом. Ресницы такие тонкие, такие хрупкие; они не должны удерживать всю эту тяжесть.

Он смотрит на каплю, в то время как Дерек наклоняется, потираясь носом о его нос. Это милая, немного сексуальная и самая восхитительная вещь, которая когда-либо случалась в жизни Стайлза.

— Дерек Хейл. Ты только что подарил мне Эскимосский Поцелуй?

Дерек хмурит брови, что тут же, безусловно, становится второй самой милой вещью. Зайчики и щеночки просто должны освободить дорогу дьявольскому очаровашке, то есть, другими словами, Дереку Хейлу.

— Это не… это волчьи штучки, понятно? Тереться носами*, — оправдывается Дерека, но его губы подергиваются.

— Ну да, конечно. Большой Страшный Волк со своими суровыми эскимосскими поцелуями. И клеящий волчьи ярлыки, чтобы скрыть милоту.

— Ты думаешь, что я _милый_?

Стайлз смеется, и удушающее, щемящее чувство вины в его груди ослабляется. Он почти может притвориться, что они просто зависают вместе в лофте Дерека, не окруженные пристальными взглядами друзей и ведьмы, которая просто отсчитывает секунды до того момента, когда она снова сможет всё это отобрать.

Может притвориться, что прямо сейчас он — нечто большее, чем просто эхо.

Его руки нервно сжимаются, но ему удается сохранить спокойное и легкое выражение лица. Он собирается держаться за это, черт возьми.

Он собирается подарить Дереку эти воспоминания.

— Я думаю, что ты обладаешь способностью к милашеству, да. И я бы с большим удовольствием снова понаблюдал бы за тобой милым.

Дерек склоняется ближе, соприкасаясь кончиками носов, а потом прижимается вплотную и продолжает целовать Стайлза настолько невероятно, что у того подкашиваются ноги. Слава богу, Дерек удерживает его, иначе он бы распластался по земле, словно Стайлзо-образный коврик, а поперек его груди будет напечатано этакое пошленькое приветствие унылых оборотней, с шаловливым язычком и пристрастием к Эскимосским поцелуям.

— Или не милым, — он ловит ртом воздух, когда Дерек, наконец, отстраняется, решительно потираясь своим носом о его, для профилактики. — Не милый, на самом деле, тоже хорошо.

Дерек улыбается, но будто бы через силу. Он бросает взгляд в сторону ведьмы, и снова становится настороженным, как если бы только что вспомнил, как близок конец всего этого.

Стайлз знает, что он в ужасе от дедлайна, возможно даже больше, чем от того, что будет секундой позже него. От того момента, когда он всё ещё держит в своих руках Стайлза, всё ещё открытого и уязвимого, и Стайлз вдруг просто перестает его любить.

Он молча клянется себе, что не станет внезапно грубым и жестким, что он будет держаться от Дерека на расстоянии и позволит им облегчить всё это, _ты слышишь это, эмоционально черствый будущий я_? Дерек заслуживает большего. Ему потребуется секунда, чтобы прийти в себя, собраться с мыслями и восстановить стены, и Стайлз сделает всё возможное, чтобы разрушить их навсегда.

И Стайлз тоже чувствует вибрацию паники. Он должен сказать ему столько важных Вещей, а выходит лишь: 

— Дерек, когда это… не позволяй мне… — прежде чем Дерек перебивает его непоколебимым покачиванием головы и новым поцелуем. Стайлз стонет в него, слабо и нуждаясь в большем.

— Я буду держаться за каждую секунду этого, — выдыхает Дерек, когда их губы размыкаются. Он целует ухо Стайлза, слабо прикусывая мочку. — Я не хочу запомнить тебя волнующимся.

И голова Стайлза склонилась на бок, он приоткрыл рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха — он не может позволить Дереку отвлечь его. Его пальцы погладили щетинистую щеку Дерека, и он снова повернулся, медленно, ловя взгляд Дерека.

— Ну, жесткий, большой парень. Я буду волноваться. Вот что такое любовь.

Его сердце немного разрывается, когда губа Дерека начинает подрагивать.

Дерек достаточно настрадался, черт побери. Стайлз должен быть здесь, чтобы присматривать за ним, чтобы охранять его. Но так как это невозможно, эта обязанность перекладывается на лучшего друга. Он откашливается.

— Скотт, дружище. Ты слушаешь?

Голос Скотта прозвучал высоко и смущенно.

— Хм… вроде как ничего не могу с этим поделать, чувак.

— Хорошо. Окей, слушай: не смей, блять, позволять мне издеваться над Дереком, понял? Я даю тебе полное право угрожать, шантажировать, или даже применять силу, чтобы я не был таким придурком.

Потому что он не хотел останавливаться. Он достаточно знает себя, чтобы это понимать. Он вспомнит, как удивительно себя чувствовал в этот момент. Он будет опираться на это в качестве шаблона для будущих отношений, опираться на преданность Дерека и то, как они чувствуют себя, цепляясь друг за друга прямо сейчас, и как болит его сердце в отчаянии, граничащим с паникой из-за желания, чтобы это никогда не кончилось. И он вернется к Дереку, чтобы почувствовать всё это снова, чтобы вернуть хоть какую-то малую часть этого каждый раз, когда новые отношения терпят неудачу.

А как они могу не потерпеть неудачу? Как могут какие-либо новые отношения быть соизмеримы с этой постепенно устанавливаемой связи между ним и Дереком? Пройдут годы страха и желания, ненависти и отвращения, годы, чтобы научиться доверять, научиться любить… И знаете что, возможно Стайлз и _верит_ в настоящую любовь, лишь немного, и если она существует, то Дерек — его настоящая любовь. Никакие будущие его замены не будут отвечать всем требованиям.

—  _Скотт_ , — он должен услышать это. Тем более что Дерек уже качает головой, будто не соглашаясь, будто он знает, что вернется и возьмет любую, даже самую малую частичку Стайлза, которую только сможет получить.

— Да, да Стайлз. Я обещаю. 

Стайлз кивает. Он знает, что ему можно доверять. Обещания Скотта золотые. 

Но смотреть в глаза Дерека — это его пугает. 

— Эй, — он проводит ладонью вниз по его щеке, вниз по линии шеи. — Дерек, и ты тоже обещай мне, окей? Ты любишь меня, тогда послушай. Ты сказал, что заслуживаешь меня, верно? Ну, того парня, с которым ты был? Он не я. По крайней мере, когда дело доходит до тебя. И ты заслуживаешь того, кто любит тебя так же, как люблю я. 

Он наклоняется вперед, пока их лбы снова не соприкасаются, опускает руку, пока она не ложится поверх сердца Дерека, пока он не чувствует, как оно колотится в его ладонь. 

— Не оскорбляй то, что было у нас здесь, возвращаясь к тому парню. 

Дерек издает небольшой, прерывистый звук, и пытается заглушить его в новом поцелуе, а Стайлз сжимает его шею, удерживая его взглядом, и— 

— Ох, позвольте городу сгореть, ну, в самом-то деле. 

Новый голос обрушивается на комнату физическим грузом. Стайлз знает точный момент, когда Дерек осознает то, что он услышал, по синей вспышке чистого шока в его глазах, по тому, как он крепко стискивает Стайлза, прежде чем пугающе обмякнуть против него. 

Если бы Стайлз его не держал, он бы рухнул на пол. 

Малия та, кто говорит первой, неуверенно. 

— Питер? 

Стайлз смотрит в сторону дверей лофта, нахмурив брови. Все остальные неверяще раскрывают рты, будучи под впечатлением, когда мужчина, о котором идет речь, снисходительно и кратко улыбается, смотря на свою отчужденную дочь, перед тем, как повернуться с более самодовольной ухмылкой в сторону Дерека. 

— Что я говорил тебе, племянничек? Человеческая любовь. Она зажигает заклинания, она охраняет города. 

Дерек тяжело сглатывает, и Стайлз тянется, успокаивающе поглаживая его по руке. 

— Как ты… 

— Выжил? Я больше удивлен, что ты поверил в то, что я умер. У тебя-то должно быть больше веры в меня, особенно сейчас, — и после он, как ни в чем не бывало, прогуливается по лофту, кивая Скотту, и не скупясь на слишком широкую ухмылку для Лидии перед тем, как остановить свой взгляд на ведьме. 

— Ну, если вы все не готовы позволить Бейкон Хиллс разрушиться, в качестве доказательства вашей любви, я полагаю, вместо этого мы должны заключить другую сделку. 

Стайлз выкраивает быстрый взгляд в сторону Дерека, но глаза того были прикованы к Питеру. И Стайлз чувствует внезапную вспышку негодования, потому что у них черт знает сколько осталось секунд, а Питер просто не мог подождать, пока его эхо затихнет, чтобы совершить свое дурацкое эпическое появление? 

Он зарывается лбом в шею Дерека, и чувствует, как его пальцы поглаживают его по затылку, быстро и успокаивающе. 

Ведьма задумчиво прищуривает глаза, но Дерек первым подает голос, в котором лишь одно рычание. 

— Какая ещё сделка? 

Питер кривовато и ярко улыбается. 

— Я не создан для семьи, Дерек. Честно, ты хоть представляешь, сколько за тобой нужно присматривать? Но освободи меня от моих оков, и я смогу идти по жизни без нытья и стремления постоянно тебя контролировать. 

Голова Стайлза взмывает вверх так резко, что он чуть не врезается в челюсть Дерека. Он не может говорить это на полном серьезе… 

Стайлз сильно цепляется в спину Дерека, будто нуждается в помощи, чтобы стоять. Его взгляд обращается то к Малии, то возвращается к своему дяде. 

— Заклинание… самая важная вещь… То, что ты больше всего любишь — это себя. 

Белоснежные зубы сверкают. 

— Это похоже на правду, но это не мешает сделке. Ты должен научиться не всегда понимать всё буквально, Дерек. — Он бросает взгляд обратно к ведьме. — К обоим из них**, получится? 

Она наклоняет голову, смотрит на него, сквозь него. 

_К обоим из них._

— Думаю, это возможно. 

—  _Нет_ , — огрызается Дерек, отходя от Стайлза и делая резкий шаг вперед. Он смотрит на Питера, словно никогда раньше его не видел. На другом краю комнаты, Лидия плавно движется в сторону Малии, сцепляя их руки. Малия смотрит вниз, потом снова быстро поднимает взгляд вверх, выглядя напуганной. Стайлз чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног, особенно теперь, когда он снова стоит самостоятельно, без поддержки, а Питер лишь посматривает в его сторону озорным взглядом. 

— Ты предпочел бы снова потерять мальчика, Дерек? — Дерек тут же хватает Стайлза, притягивая его к себе до тех пор, пока тот не чувствует тепло Дерека своим боком. — Я думаю, нет. 

Стайлз чувствует новую волну радости, что Дерек заботится о нем, а потом вторую набегающую волну раздражения, затопляющую всё вокруг. Всю _навязчивость_ этого. Он моргает, трясет головой, понимая, что цепляется за плечо Дерека, точно за якорь. 

— Дерек… 

— Эхо потухает, — это говорит ведьма, и рука Дерека спускается с руки Стайлза на его талию, прижимая того ближе. — Замена жертвы может быть осуществлена, при условии, что носитель считает это что-то по-настоящему ценным. 

— Он не считает, — губы Дерека сжимаются в тонкую линию. 

Потом говорит Питер. 

— Это ты так не считаешь. 

— Он считает это ценным, — тихо говорит Стайлз, неожиданно для себя. — Он выследил для нас ведьму. 

Взгляд Дерека обращается к Стайлзу — растерянный, уязвленный, неверящий. 

— Тогда… он выследил её для себя. Он хотел заключить эту сделку. 

Стайлз смотрит на Питера. 

— Ну, да. Двух зайцев, верно? 

И Питер склоняет голову. 

— И вот почему мой племянник нуждается в тебе. 

Гордый. _Задыхающийся_. 

На этот раз это не происходит даже приблизительно так же: эмоции словно вымываются, когда эхо медленно его покидает. Он хнычет, горло сжимается. Он не хочет возвращаться к тому, кем он был, не хочет терять это. 

Но Питер — _семья_ Дерека. Его последняя связь с детством. Он был настолько сломлен, когда Питер умер, что упал в объятия Стайлза, даже когда знал, что должен был быть осторожнее. 

Стайлз не может быть эгоистом с Дереком. 

— Он нуждается и в тебе тоже. 

Но Питер лишь закатывает на это глаза. 

— Я дал тебе эти месяцы, чтобы свыкнуться с моей преждевременной кончиной. И ты, кажется, достаточно хорошо справлялся с жизнью без меня. А теперь прекращай спорить и позволь всем нам получить то, чего мы хотим. 

Дерек издает слабый звук протеста, его мышцы подрагивают, как тогда, когда он собирается окунуться в проблему с головой, сделать какой-нибудь большой, глупый героический поступок или жертву. И сердце Стайлза сжимается, потому что он не сможет этого выдержать. Он не сможет выдержать того, если он будет по другую сторону, если Дерек начнет смотреть на него пустыми глазами, как будто он едва ли существует. 

Если предположить, что он будет жертвой Дерека. 

Но Питер опережает Дерека, он ловит его взгляд, его глаза вспыхивают голубым, а зубы предостерегающе оскаливаются. 

— Я _хочу_ этой свободы, Дерек. После шести лет в больнице, отслаивающейся кожи, потерянного в туманной дымке разума и криках моей умирающей семьи… Я хочу уехать из этого города, оставить его позади, и никогда не оглядываться назад. Ты понимаешь? 

Дерек лишь смотрит на него, но когда Питер поворачивается к ведьме, он даже не пытается его остановить. 

— Теперь, я хочу стать одним из них, ты понимаешь меня? Я не хочу отказываться от своего очищающего режима или превратится в идиота с корявым языком. 

— Это не будет проблемой. 

— А мальчик? 

— Твоя жертва заменит его. Он будет таким, каким был до того, как отказался от чувств, таким, как сейчас. 

На другом краю комнаты, Малия освобождается из хватки Лидии, делая шаг вперед. 

— Это… я. Одна из «них», это я, не так ли? — она звучит настороженно, неуверенно. Глаза Питера на секунду закрываются, прежде чем он поворачивается к ней лицом. 

— У тебя едва был шанс узнать меня, дитя. Ты не понимаешь, от какой опасности избавляешься. 

Она стискивает свои губы, оглядывая его лицо. Делает ещё несколько шагов и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в щеку своего отца. 

— Я в это не верю. 

А затем она отворачивается, возвращаясь обратно к Кире и ютясь вместе с ней на краю кровати Дерека. 

Дерек дышит резко и быстро, и с каждым вздохом его ноздри раздуваются. Ведьма начинает поднимать руку, и он выплевывает резкое: 

—  _Питер_. 

Ведьма делает паузу, Питер оглядывается. Дерек все еще держится за Стайлза как за спасательный круг, но немного смещается в захвате, нервно и неуверенно. Его рот то открывается, то закрывается, прежде чем: 

— Я прощаю тебя. 

Брови Питера поднимаются. 

— Я не знаю, возможно это для тебя что-то значит, но я ценю это проявление чувств. Я буду нежно хранить это в течение следующих нескольких секунд. 

Он с надеждой оборачивается к ведьме, и та снова поднимает руку. 

***

Питер уходит спустя десять минут. Он ухмыляется, его глаза светлее, чем Стайлз когда-либо видел, когда они скользят мимо Дерека и Малии. Его жертвы. Позже он оставляет инструкции, что если они когда-либо будут _остро_ нуждаться в его услугах, чтобы тем, кто ему позвонит, была только Лидия.

Хотя, он был таким непреклонным, когда навсегда покидал Бейкон Хиллс, и Стайлз думает, что он, вероятно, наложит вето на любые попытки снова связываться с этим человеком.

Что? Он наверняка заслужил права вето. Он не только лучший друг Альфы, но и парень бывшего Альфы.

Он парень Дерека Хейла. Дерек Хейл — _его_ бойфренд. И от этой мысли у него никогда не перестанет появляться одурманенная ухмылка на его лице, и его на все сто процентов это устраивает.

Он меняет все свои пароли на «Дерек», потому что он знает, что это заставит Питера закатить глаза, а потом меняет их на что-то связанное с Марвел спустя неделю, когда выходит трейлер следующего фильма. 

Дни они проводят, нежась в объятьях друг друга, а слишком много ночей — обжимаясь и целуясь в джипе Стайлза, хотя поблизости у них есть вполне хороший и удобный лофт, а всё потому что «я фантазировал об этом с тех пор, как ты истекал черной слизью на мои сидения, окей?», а Дерек — замечательный, невообразимый идиот — лишь закатывает глаза, будто это причиняет ему огромные неудобства, и потакает Стайлзу. 

И когда они всё рассказывают его отцу всего через несколько дней после этого, тот просто вздыхает и говорит «давно пора» и утаскивает Дерека на долгую, приватную «у меня есть оружие и доступ к акониту» беседу о том, что Дерек выглядит больше польщенным, чем каким-либо ещё. 

И они влюблены. Друг в друга. Одновременно. И они оба об этом знают. 

То нападения врагов и оборотней, пытающихся захватить их территорию, то продолжающие развиваться силы Лидии новым и жутким образом, то Кира начинает получать, подумать только, _хвосты_ , но… 

Они есть друг у друга. 

В общем-то, всё идеально.

***

Как-то раз, он находит Дерека перед сгоревшим домом Хейлов, уставившегося на импровизированное надгробие, которое он создал для Питера почти год назад. Стайлз опирается на него, и Дерек неосознанно оборачивает руку вокруг его талии, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире, словно они делают это в течение многих лет.

Стайлз медлит несколько секунд, наслаждаясь легкостью всего этого, прежде чем выдыхает: 

— Ты скучаешь по нему? 

Дерек кивает, выражение лица спокойное, нечитаемое. 

— Я всё жду, что заклинание выйдет из строя. 

Ну конечно. Дерек не может просто сидеть сложа руки и принять свое счастье… но это нормально, потому что Стайлз любит его переубеждать. 

Стайлз наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Дерека в плечо. 

— Эй, он заботился о тебе так, как умел. Так заботился, что затеял долгую аферу, чтобы избавиться от чувств, — второй поцелуй в его шею, наслаждаясь очередным глотком воздуха, что втягивает Дерек, немного глубже, устойчивее. — Он ждал полгода, чтобы убедиться, что ты справляешься и без него, — легкий укус в челюсть. — Он проверял меня, чтобы убедиться, что я тебя _достоин_ , — затем он наклоняется, останавливаясь, чтобы перехватить дыхание из уст Дерека, и усмехается. — Знаешь, этот город до сих пор существует только из-за любви двух людей к тебе. 

Что довольно круто, учитывая все обстоятельства. Физические доказательства, которые Дерек не может отрицать. 

Глаза Дерека мягки и светлы, когда он наклоняется, чтобы нежно переплести их губы вместе. 

— Моя бы удержала целый штат. 

— Да, здоровяк? А как насчет страны? 

Губы Дерека движутся к его уху, а руки важно ложатся на его бедра. 

— Мир, Стайлз. Ради тебя. 

И Стайлз подавляет усмешку в долгом и медленном поцелуе, обещания вечности, которые ни один из них не знает, сможет ли сдержать…, но они оба намерены попробовать. 

— Просто давай держать мир в целости и сохранности вдвоем. 

Дерек улыбается. 

— Достаточно справедливо. 

Потому что некоторые вещи имеют слишком высокую цену. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nuzzling — переводиться и как нюхать, и как облизывать, и как тереться. Здесь же именно тот вид волчьих (да и многих других животных) повадок, когда они трутся носами, головами друг о друга. 
> 
> ** К обоим из них — имеются в виду, что он жертвует заботой и любовью как к Дереку, так и к Малии. Вот такое вот самопожертвование от дядюшки-зомби.


End file.
